Phases
by hybridspuppy
Summary: Bonnie performed a cleansing spell to rid herself of the expression, but it has a... strange consequence. Caroline's vanished into a state of limbo, and the only way they can see her is if she anchors herself to Klaus. In this Limbo she meets some very surprising people and is finally told her purpose in the vampire world. *Vague sequel to But The Moon Isn't Full*
1. Demons - Brian McFadden

**I searched my world but I can't find you  
You're standing there but I can't touch you  
Try to talk but the words are just not there**

**-Demons, Brian McFadden.**

_Caroline watches as Klaus listens to Damon. He stops abruptly and she sees a hint of fear flicker in Damon's eyes. Klaus has been around long enough for them to recognise his little tells._

_She bites her lip nervously and feels helpless as Stefan opens his mouth to calm Klaus down, only to be cut off by Klaus blurring over to Damon._

"What do you mean she's _missing_?" _Klaus snarls, pinning Damon up against the wall. Damon chokes for air, grabbing Klaus' wrist and pulling himself higher to catch a breath._

"Bonnie did a cleansing spell," _he coughs_, "And Barbie vanished from the room." _Klaus releases Damon and turns to Bonnie, glaring at her murderously._

_"I'm right here," Caroline screams again, only to be ignored... Again._

_She walks across the room and places her hand on Klaus' chest. He shivers and looks down at her hand and she smiles, until he steps back as if he were burned._

"What is it, Klaus?" _Stefan asks, standing protectively in front of Bonnie. He takes a step forward and Klaus raises his hand to stop him. Stefan halts and Klaus looks up, right into Caroline's eyes._

_She feels electricity running through her and there's a collective gasp from them all. She looks around and they're all staring at her._

"Caroline?" _Bonnie gasps, covering her mouth with her hand. Caroline looks down at herself, noticing she's glitching. She looks up at Klaus and opens her mouth to speak, only to gasp and fade once more._

"No!" _Klaus roars, stepping forward and looking around the room desperately. _"Witch, what did you do?" _He growls, eyeing Bonnie maliciously. Bonnie gulps and Caroline jumps in front of Klaus._

_He takes a step forward and she pushes him back. He flies across the room and hits the wall. She stares wide eyed as he groans and pulls himself to his feet. He glares at Bonnie and she raises her hands in surrender._

"It wasn't me," _she stammers_, "I swear. I can't do that kind of magic, anymore." _Caroline walks over to the mirror and fogs it up with her icy breath. They all turn to the squeaking and Damon frowns as he read out loud, _"It was me. C... Well, she's no Dr Seuss, that's certain."

_They turn back to the mirror and Bonnie and Stefan laugh quietly when they read 'fuck off, Damon' in the breath. Caroline turns to Klaus and walks over to him. She tests herself, touching everything she can and finding she can knock stuff over._

_They follow the sounds. A glass clinking against fingernails. A pen rolling over. The corner of the paper being ripped slightly. A book falling to the floor. Klaus gasp. That catches their attention._

_Caroline puts her hand on his cheek and he looks truly terrified. She closes her eyes and focuses on him. She hears him swallow and whisper her name. Her eyes snap open and he's looking right at her, not past her. She looks at herself and smiles, she's glitching, but not as much as before._

"Care, what happened?" _Bonnie pleads. Caroline turns to look at her, her hand sliding down Klaus' body until she has a hold on his wrist. _"I think I'm a ghost," _Caroline shrugs. She turns back to Klaus with a small smile. _"Sorry about... throwing you across the room. I didn't mean to," _she mumbles before looking back at the others._

_Klaus is still too shocked to respond, so he just listens. _"I can focus myself on Klaus,"_ she tells Bonnie. _"What does that mean?" _Stefan asks, frowning slightly. Damon sighs, _"It means Barbie loves Klaus more than she's letting on."

_They all turn to him and Caroline blinks at him with a small frown. _"What do you know about this?" _She challenges, glaring at him. He smirks, shrugging his shoulders innocently._ "I've seen this spell before, Blondie," _he replies smugly, _"I know what happened. Witchy here has put you in a kind of limbo, so now you're a weird ghosty thing that has to focus on their love to be seen. Looks like you've been keeping secrets. Bad girl." _He waves his finger at her, as if to scold a bad puppy and she rolls her eyes._

_She looks at Klaus and meets his eyes. He stares back at her, narrowed eyes and brows furrowed in confusion. She tilts her head and looks at his lips for a second, as if to tell him something she can't say out loud. He can see it in her eyes, that Damon's right. that she does feel something for him. She quickly turns back to Damon, breaking their moment._

"Do you know how to bring me back?" _She asks him. He scratches the back of his neck thoughtfully and scowls at one of the bookshelves. _"Last time, the ghosty person had to admit to something, so I'm guessing you have something to admit to," _he shrugs, turning back to her and smirking._

"I'm going for a walk," _she mumbles, releasing Klaus. There's a unison of protest and Klaus reaches out to grab her again, but the front door flies open and she's gone._

"Bloody hell," _Klaus growls, flashing from the boarding house and heading to his mansion._


	2. Bad Blood - Bastille

**That these are the days that bind you together, forever**  
** And these little things define you forever, forever**

**- Bad Blood, Bastille.**

* * *

Klaus walks into his home and charges up the stairs to his study. Rebekah dives back out of his way, watching with wide eyes as he throws open the door. She pulls her phone from her pocket and quickly taps a message to Elijah, telling him to get home quickly.

Klaus roars into the room and begins tearing it apart. Canvases, finished or not, are thrown everywhere, some split and some okay. Pots smash on walls, paint splatters, brushes and pencils scatter. He smashes the desk in half and collapses into the sofa.

He drops his head into his hands, running his fingers through his hair. There's a hand on his shoulder and he turns to see Rebekah looking down at him sadly. "I can't do it, Bekah," he whispers. "I can't." She sits next to him and he falls against her, resting his head on her shoulder as she just holds him. They don't talk, not even when Elijah walks in and joins them. A comfortable but broken silence falls between the siblings.

* * *

_Grumbling under her breath and walking through people. That's what she's resorted to. She walks into the town square and screams as loud as she can until she collapses to her knees. Nobody notices her. She stays there, head hung in despair, until someone pokes her with their foot._

_She looks up in surprise and gasps. "_Hello, darling_," he smirks. He looks whole, unlike her. He looks like a normal person, but there's something off about it. She looks opaque, fading into the background... literally. "_Kol?" _She whispers, rising to her feet and poking his chest warily._

_He chuckles and takes her hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles as an introduction. "_The one and only, darling_," he charms, straightening and releasing her hand. He turns slightly and offers her his arm. "I_ bet you have a lot of questions." _She takes his arm and they walk out of town towards the forest._

_"_Are you a ghost?"_ She asks. He smiles sadly and nods. "_Why are you here, then_?" She frowns, "_Why aren't you on the other side_?" He turns to her, impressed and nods. "I_ chose my siblings over my parents_," he explains. "_So, Esther banished me to limbo to watch them for their eternity. I watched Niklaus since my death. I apologise for his rash behaviour, biting you and everything. He's an impulsive git, sometimes_."_

_She laughs slightly and thanks him. "_I love him, though," _Kol continues. "_And I found a way back, to be with him. I need your help though, darling." _She looks at him in confusion and he smirks at her. "_I need you to get Nik to get your witch friend. If I anchor myself onto her, I can help her bring me back_."_

"She won't help you, Kol," _Caroline dejects. "_She helped to kill you. She hates Originals. And,s he doesn't do dark magic anymore." _Kol raises his eyebrows at her as if to say 'yeah, I know' and he sighs. _"It doesn't require dark magic or expression, love. She just needs to bring me back long enough to kill Silas. That's my job here."

_She looks around and she smirks, noticing that he's brought her to the Mikaelson mansion. _"What's my job, then? Why am I here?" _She asks him as they walk through the closed door. _"You, my dear, are here to make my brother love again," _he answers simply._

_He guides her up the stairs and into Klaus' study. Elijah walks through her, but stops and shivers. he turns and looks around, narrowing his eyes at the air behind him. Caroline giggles and Kol pulls her away from a very confused Elijah._

_Rebekah walks out next, a broken look on her face. Caroline looks at Kol and notices his saddened expression at seeing his sister so hurt. "_You can go after her, if you want," _she offers. Kol nods gratefully and follows after Rebekah.  
_

* * *

Klaus hears the door open, but there's nobody there. He looks up when he feels someone resting their hand on his. He meets Caroline's eyes and he stares up at her with unshed tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" She asks, crouching in front of him and looking up into his eyes. "I can't be with you, Caroline," he whispers. Her eyes widen and her mouth drops. Her throat becomes dry and tight; she knows there are tears in her eyes now and he feels broken seeing them.

_So, Klaus didn't want me after all, _she thinks when she looks away. She moves away from him, but he catches her wrist and cups her face. "I shouldn't feel something for you," he admits brokenly. "You should have someone that deserves you. But I'm selfish and I can't be without you, either. I won't let you go, not again. I'll... I'll get you back. I give you my word. I... I won't hurt you again. I'd give you the world if you wanted it."

She gasps quietly at the honesty and vulnerability in his voice before a smile creeps up along her face. "And I shouldn't feel something for you, but I do. You're meant to be the bad guy, but I see someone else. Someone who needs love and honesty. Someone who needs another to simply be there for them. And, I want to be that someone, Klaus. I don't care what the others think anymore. I'll be the only vampire left out of them when they sort this all out. I want you, Klaus. I don't want someone _more deserving_ but I think that you're the only one I want."

His mouth drops open at her words and they stare at one another until something catches her attention. "Yes," she sighs, talking to someone in the doorway that he can't see. "I'm asking him, shut up," she huffs before looking back at Klaus. She smiles at him before rising to her feet, her fingers entangled with his. "I need you call Bonnie over," she says, playing with his fingers as he rises to stand in front of her.

"Why?" He asks, not wanting to let her go again. "Because I've someone she needs," Caroline replies cryptically. She turns around and shooes someone from the door and sighs with relief before looking back at him. "He has no patience," she mutters. "He knows how to stop Silas and he needs Bonnie to bring him back. He's trapped in limbo with me and-"

"Who?" He asks possessively, looking over to the door. She smiles up at him and shakes her head. "Nobody you need to worry about," she whispers, cupping his cheek and turning him back to her. "Just get Bonnie," she tells him. Before he can respond, her lips crash against him. A warm fire runs throughout his entire body and he pulls her against him, never wanting to break away from her. Her hand runs up into his hair as he deepens the kiss. He feels her smiling against his lips and he can't help but return it.

She pulls back and he rests his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes as she giggles. He smiles back at her, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. She slowly steps away from him, fading the further she gets. He doesn't understand his feelings; sad and happy at the same time, but he knows he just wants her back once she's completely gone.

* * *

_He stares at the emptiness brokenly, searching for her, and it hurts for her to walk with Kol as he tugs her arms and forces her to move._

"Come on, love," _he whispers softly, guiding her form the house. "_There's some people you need to talk to before you can pass back over." _She turns and looks up at him, not noticing how quickly they pass through the world until they're at the graveyard._

"Who?" _She asks with a small frown. _"Carebear," _a familiar voice whispers in disbelief. She spins around and blinks as tears form in her eyes. _"Daddy?" _She cries, running over to the man she's missed most int he world._


	3. Back To Me - All American Rejects

**If it's me**  
** That you don't need**  
** That when the lights go out tonight**  
** I know you're never gonna find you way**  
** If you pace around the world 'til you're with me**  
** And when your eyes light up the skies at night**  
** I know you're gonna find your way back to me**

**- Back To Me, All American Rejects**

* * *

_Kol leaves when she's with her dad and she's kind of thankful for it. Tears are streaming down her face and she soon runs into her daddy's arms like she did as a child. He grabs her and holds her tightly, desperately, lovingly, fatherly. "_Oh, Care_," he whispers sadly. "_I can't believe you're here, honey. I thought you were going to be safe_."_

_"_I am, daddy," _she whispers as she pulls away and looks into those wrinkled eyes she's missed. "_Kol's getting me back, daddy," _she cries, "_But now I don't want to go." _He cups her face and shushes her softly. "_You have to go back, Carebear_," he tells her. "_You're a better woman now, I can see that. People need you, even if it doesn't look like it... Klaus needs you."

_She looks back up at him in shock and he's wearing a knowing smile. "_Just because I died, does not mean that I left you_," he tells her. "_I've been watching over you, Caroline, and he's a different man when he's with you. You can be his redemption. If you stay here, he'll have no reason to 're a different woman with him , too, Care. You're stronger, brighter... More confident and moral. You need each other, Caroline. You won't be happy until you're together... Either of you."

_She sighs and nods, still holding her dad like a scared little girl. Because she is. She's scared of leaving him again. Never seeing him. Disappointing him. Being alone. Being lost. Being without him. A bright white light flashes behind them and her dad sighs sadly._

"My time is up, Carebear," _he tells her, stroking her hair as he steps back. "_No," _she pleads, _"Daddy, stay with me, please! I can't lose you again." _Arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back from her father. _"I love you, Caroline," _he tells her as he walks backwards into the light. _"I love you so much, no matter what."

_"_Daddy!" _She screams after him. _"Don't leave me again! Please!"_ She struggles against Kol's grip, trying to get back to her dad, to pull him away and hold him. To make sure he never left her alone again. _"I love you, please," _she whispers. He smiles sadly at her, a single tear rolling over his aged cheek as the light engulfs him. She knows she screaming, but Kol is still pulling her away as she thrashes around and tries to call back her dad._

_It's no use._

_He's gone._

_Again._

* * *

Klaus and Bonnie are stood in the lounge waiting for Caroline to come back. "Why did you call me here if she isn't here?" Bonnie asks brokenly, still blaming herself for her bubbly best friend's predicament. "Because she asked me to," Klaus shrugs, continuing to pace.

He turns to pace again, stopped by a hand on his chest. He looks down at Caroline and notices the pained look on her face. "What's wrong, love?" He whispers softly, cupping her cheeks. She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "He left me again," she breathes. He tilts his head questioningly and she pulls him close. "My dad," she cries quietly, "He left me again." He wraps his arms around her, stroking her hair softly and shushing her, whispering words fo comfort into her hair as he ignores Bonnie's shock at his behaviour.

He only turns to look at her when she shrieks and jumps in her spot, frozen with fear. "Hello, darling," a familiar voice says. Caroline sniffs and pulls away from Klaus warily. "Are you mad?" She whispers, looking up and meeting his glare. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demands in a threatening voice, but still holding her lightly around her waist. Her fists flatten on his chest and she looks at them. "I didn't want you to ditch me for him," she mumbles.

Then it hits him. Nobody has ever chosen her. Nobody has cared enough to 'pick' her. She thinks low of herself, and that is why she's never accepted a compliment of his or a gift or even a _look_. She loves with all her heart, only to receive a half-arsed sexual effort from her partners or a half-hearted acceptance from her friends.

"I choose you, Caroline," he whispers, cupping her face and making her look up at him. A small smile creeps up onto her lips and she jokes, "I'm not a Pokémon, Klaus." He rolls his eyes, regretting that he let her show him the 'wonders' of children's television one day and watching an entire day's worth of Pokémon and Scooby Doo. He lets himself smile and he shakes his head lightly at her. "No, love," he whispers. "You're more special than that. You're an angel."

She blushes and looks down as Kol bursts into laughter behind them. "Do you mind, Kol?" Klaus growls, glaring at his little brother. "I come back from the dead and this is how you welcome me?" Kol teases, "A sappy rom-com reunion and the death glare... Really, Nikkie, can you not at least get over here and hug _me?_" Klaus growls and rolls his eyes, looking down at Caroline biting her lip in amusement. "Kol, shut up," Caroline groans in embarrassment. "You can hug someone later."

"Is that a promise?" He teases, wiggling his eyebrows at her, causing her to burst into laughter. Klaus feels a burning jealousy coursing through him. That is, until he hears her reply. "In your dreams, Kol, you're not my type," she smirks, holding her chin up and looking smug at the amused younger Mikaelson.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Bonnie suddenly exclaims loudly. "AND WHY IS KOL USING **ME** AS AN ANCHOR?!" The other three finally remember she's there and she looks so confused and scared that Caroline immediately runs over and hugs her. "And why the _hell_ are you flirting with the Originals, Caroline?" Bonnie hisses into her ear. "Because," Caroline says softly, pulling away from Bonnie and looking her friend in the eye. She takes a deep breath before answering. "I... care about Klaus," she tells her friend firmly, "And shouting doesn't work with Kol. You have to play his game."

"That's right, darling," Kol teases, smacking Caroline's arse playfully and laughing as Klaus growls. Caroline simply sighs, rolling her eyes and smiling when she catches Bonnie doing the same. "You're not mad?" Caroline whispers unsure. Bonnie shakes her head and looks down. "You should be mad at me, Care," Bonnie mumbles, "It was _my_ stupid spell that did this in the first place and-"

"No, it wasn't," Kol frowns, causing them all to look at him. He slowly takes his hand from Bonnie's shoulder and smirks triumphantly when he doesn't fade. He looks at the other three and frowns at their confused reactions. "Someone pulled you from this side, Caroline," he tells her. "You can't be pushed through to the other side, only pulled." He flashes her a cocky smirk and she scowls at him viciously as Klaus wraps his arms tighter around her.

"Who the hell wants me here?" She demands, fear causing her voice to crack. "I assume that it is someone either trapped or unwanted on our side, love," Klaus says softly, stroking her hair when she leans her face against his chest.

_"It was I,"_ a ghostly voice whispers, causing them all to turn to the door. Caroline and Kol look at their new 'guest' with wide eyes and open mouths. Bonnie jumps and moves closer to Kol for protection. Klaus just looks enraged. "Esther," he snarls.


	4. Lost Cause - Imagine Dragons

**The kiss of death will have to wait  
My head, is holding on to all those things you said  
You taught me to be strong and get through it, the mist of darkness  
In my head**

**- Lost Cause, Imagine Dragons.**

"Mother, why are you shitting on our lives again?" Kol sighs bored, "Haven't you already tried to kill us before?" He rolls his eyes when she reprimands him for swearing. "Caroline needed to see the other side," Esther states simply, "She needs to meet certain people before she chooses."

"And what, exactly, am I choosing between?" Caroline demands angrily. "What is really worth dragging me over to the other side for? Why waste that amount of magic, when you could've appeared and bothered me? Much like you are now?" Esther rolls her eyes from looking at Kol and the icy glare lands on the pale baby vamp's face.

"Kol, your time with Miss Forbes has been well spent," Esther announces, "But we'll be taking her for now. She'll find you later." Kol and Klaus yell in protest, Klaus grabbing Caroline and Kol lunging for Esther, but they both disappear in front of their eyes.

"Guys," Bonnie whispers, "Who is 'we'?" She looks between the brothers and Klaus turns pale. Bile rises in his throat and he looks like he's about to be sick, which means- "No," Kol whispers distraught, turning to Bonnie. The realisation hits her and she chokes out a sob before collapsing onto the sofa.  
_

_"What do you want?" Caroline hisses, trying to free herself from the rope that ties her hands behind her body. A man walks out from the shadows, chuckling humorless. "You love Niklaus, girl," he snarls, suddenly serious. "I can't allow him one once of happiness, or it will destroy me. Even if it is with some trampy child that he's found-"_

_Caroline spits on him, cutting off his words. "YOU HAVE NEVER CARED FOR HIM!" She screams, "STOP TRYING TO RUIN HIM! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT YOUR WIFE FOUND SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T ABUSE HER FAMILY!"_

_A sharp sting spreads across the side of her face, and the force of his slap knocks her onto her knees. She turns and faces him as she rises unsteadily to her feet. "You will watch your tongue, girl," he growls, more terrifying than even Damon. She takes a step back, but theres an invisible barrier behind her. He smirks and steps close to her, his harsh breath hitting over her scolded cheek._

_"Niklaus will lose you forever once you realise what a monster he is," he proudly claims. He steps back as Esther begins chanting from the shadows. A freezing wind flies past Caroline, haunting screams passing her and filling her mind with images. _

_She can see every kill he's ever made. Feel everything that his victims feel. Hear their every cry as she falls to the floor once again. Her left leg goes first, so she is on one knee. Then the other. She moves her arms and blocks her fall with her elbow. She's on her back, breathing heavily as horrific images flood through her mind._

_Her eyes are blank, too many things running through her mind to know what to do. There's blood everywhere she looks anyway, their blood; innocent blood. Men and women of all ages. Hardly any children, only accidents. She notices that none of those children are young brunette boys. That's enough to bring her back._

_He told her about Henrick. His little brother who he feels he killed. He told her about his human life and how he felt. He has humanity. This **is** him, but it's a** small** part of him. She feels the ropes come off her as she fights the images._

_She frees her hands and rises slowly, being pushed down with the weight of the spell. "It is not what you do," she pants, "That defines who we are." She pauses until she staggers to her feet. "Klaus is not a monster. He never has been. He has always loved, but he was never taught how to do it properly," she continues, stumbling towards the startled Mikaelson parents. "Only his parents could have taught him that, but you two shunned him for_ _**her** mistake!**"**_

_Caroline is about to lunge for Esther to stop the spell, when suddenly it stops on it's own. She falls to the floor in relief, looking up at them smugly. "I'm stronger than you thought," she smirks, "Klaus told me that. He's not what you think. Not what I thought... I love him. I do."_

_As those words leave her mouth, a bright light gleams from a crack in the floor between them. She hears his voice calling out to her in desperation and her eyes widen. "KLAUS!" She screams happily, rising to her feet when his deperation turns to confusion._

_"Caroline?" He asks again. The crack is becoming larger and she sees him looking to his side in confusion, but he's staring past her from below. She jumps through and the light become brighter until she can't see anything._

_"CAROLINE!"  
__

"ESTHER!" Klaus roars, grabbing the closest thing to him and throwing it across the room. He begins tearing at anything he can get his hands on, not noticing Bonnie being rushed out of the room by ghost-Kol.

He tears down most of the lounge before finding himself in the study. He's ruined half of the drawings and there's a small fire spreading over the scattered papers, but he's too caught up in the sketch he's just picked up.

She's looking at him, tired but smiling. It was from the night he saved her in the woods from Tyler when he returned.

_Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she looked right at him. She still hurt from Tyler's bite but she knew that he'd healed her well. "Hey," she whispered as she turned on the bed to face him more. "Thanks for saving me... again," she smiles, looking down slightly annoyed, sick of being such a damsel. He smiled sincerely at her and moved from the chair near her._

_He circled the bed and she rolled onto her other side once he lay next to her. "I heard you," she whispered. "I heard what you said," she said a little stronger, smiling when she noticed his blush. "I don't hate you," she continued, "I don't love you, yet, either."_

_He looked at her with wide eyes, the one thought he had plaguing him read in his eyes. "Yes," she smiled, "I said _yet_. Because, I need to see more of your humanity before I can forgive the horrible things you've done. I've got a huge moral compass, Klaus, and some of the things you've done don't sit right with me. I understand why you did most of them, I do. I just... I need some time. I just broke up with Tyler a little while ago, everyone is changing, there's still drama and... I'm too busy trying to keep everyone else together to even think of myself."_

_"I would wait an eternity, Caroline," he whispered honestly. "And, I will help in any way I can."_

_She smiled wider and snuggled up into his side. "Tell me about when you were human," she offered. She was looking at him and noticed his grimace. "Your siblings, your village... Anything."_

_He told her everything; brutality included. He wiped her tears away with a genuine smile of appreciation, because she was upset that he was hurt... Even if it was a thousand years ago._


	5. The Power of Love - Gabrielle Aplin

**I'll protect you from the hooded claw  
Keep the vampires from your door  
When the chips are down I'll be around  
With my undying death-defying love for you**

**- The Power of Love, Gabrielle Aplin**

_Caroline just keeps running, until the blank white and the frightening shadows begin to form shapes. She sees the Town Square up ahead and there are people walking around. The living are going on like she doesn't exist. There are kids happily playing, unaware of the dangers this town holds. Nobody knows what happened to her and she can't take it. She feels alone and she doesn the only thing she can now she isn't in the nothing._

_She collapses. Everything crushes her until she's on her knees. Her head is throbbing from the after effects of the magic and she sobs_. Why do they hate Klaus so much? How can they hate their son? _she thinks._

_"Caroline?" A small, wary voice says. She's curled up in a ball and it frightens Kol to no end. He scoops her up and flashes them to Klaus'. He bursts through the door, accidentally walking through Bonnie and materializing when he didn't want to._

_"Caroline," a shaky voice breathes. Kol turns to see Klaus staring at her curled up in pain. It isn't physical, they all know this. There is a war in Caroline' head and they can't do anything about it.  
__

"Caroline?" Klaus says a little stronger, taking her from Kol and lying her on the sofa. He kneels in front of her and strokes her hair. She begins to relax, uncurling enough to meet his eyes. He has to fight back a pained gasp at the lack of light in her eyes. It's almost gone and he hates that. "Caroline, love, please say something," he whispers, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you," she says so quiet that only he can hear. "What?" He breathes, eyes wide and blinking repeatedly. "I said I love you," she repeats softly, moving and wrapping her arms around his neck. He is frozen for a moment until Kol clears his throat. Klaus' arms move around her waist and he rises, pulling her up and as close as possible to him.

"Since when?" He whispers into her hair. "Since the night you told me everything," she smiles, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck, her nose brushing over his collar bone. "It only just hit me, when Esther and Mikael tried to turn me against you."

He pulls away and cups her face, his eyes dark at the mention of his so-called-parents. "What did they do to you?" He demands in a hushed growl. She knows how hard it must be to control his anger and she takes his hands into hers. "They showed me every kill you made, made me feel them," she whispers, watching carefully.

His eyes become guarded again and she keeps a tight hold of his hands when he tries to walk away. "Wait," she says calmly, "I need you to listen to me." He looks back at her, waiting for her to suddenly say she hates him and she will never love him, that she lied and she's teamed up with his damn parents to ruin him. But she doesn't.

"It doesn't make me feel any different about you," she tells him. With a saddened expression, she adds, "It hurts that you'd think that, Klaus. You aren't a monster like you believe. You aren't evil like everyone else believes. Or a good for nothing bastard like _he_ believes. You're mine. Just... Mine." He blinks and she can tell she's cracking the walls he's built up for centuries, so she continues.

"You're a brother, a soldier, a hybrid, a man, a protector, a hopeless romantic, an old man... An ass," she adds the last one with a laugh and he smiles at her. She can see tears building up, her own eyes watering with the amount of emotions running through her. "You can be bad, but your good outshines it all and I can see past that damn hybrid overlord façade of yours to see the real you, Klaus. You're lonely. You've never felt good enough or felt love... But you're perfect for me. I love you so much."

He doesn't hold back anymore and he pulls her close, practically breaking her back as he holds onto her. She strokes his head as he buries his face into her hair, silent tears running down her neck, a cool reminder that she's the only one. _The only one._ She smiles and holds him as tight as she can, just to let him know that she'll always be there.

There's a flash of white, and Kol and Bonnie have to shield their eyes from the couple. Klaus doesn't let go of her until the light stops and he feels a difference in Caroline. Instead of feeling cold when he holds her, instead of having her run through his fingers like silk, she feels warm and steady. "You're back," he smiles, cupping her face. "I am," she smiles back.

They turn around as Kol bursts into light, stumbling forward and muttering something about being 'fashionably late'. Klaus flashes over and pulls Kol immediately into a brotherly embrace. "I didn't know, Kol, I'm sorry," Klaus whispers when Kol's surprised arms wrap around Klaus. "I know that now, brother," Kol reassures, "I apologise for accusing you... Now, where is Elijah and Rebekah?" He pulls back with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How loud will Rebekah scream if I pop up behind her and whisper in her ear?" Klaus laughs heartily, walking back to Caroline shaking his head.

"And you Miss Bennett," Kol smirks, "Have only seen the beginning of me." He winks at her and she blushes. Caroline puts a hand on Klaus' shoulder, slipping out his embrace, and walks over to Bonnie. Bonnie holds on to Caroline like she might disappear again, tears in both girl's eyes. "I love the warm welcoming I got, Bon-Bon," Kol teases. "Shut up, you're ruining the moment," Bonnie hisses, sniffing and pulling away from Caroline. "Love you, Care," Bonnie beams. "Love you, _Bon-Bon_," Caroline teases.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a beautiful relationship," Kol smirks, looking between the other three. "We should have our own television show... Or at least a joke. So, a hybrid, an Original, a baby-vamp and a witch-"

"KOL!" The other three groan annoyed but smiling. He grins at them all and Caroline can't help but giggle. "You're an idiot, Kol," she sighs, leaving him and Bonnie to find her safe haven in Klaus' arms once again. "Nothing else better happen," she mumbles into his chest. "I'm tir-"

He scoops her up into his arms and flashes them up the stairs before she can finish. "-ed." She rolls her eyes, pulling him onto the bed with her. "Stay with me?" She asks hopefully, grinning like an idiot when he pulls her into his side, letting her rest her head on his chest.

She feels exhausted, the drama of the past few days finally sinking in. It wasn't that she was scared of being lost herself... She had been terrified of losing Klaus... And of Klaus losing himself, too.


	6. The Pretender - Foo Fighters

**Send in your skeletons  
Sing as their bones go marching in... again  
The need you buried deep  
The secrets that you keep are ever ready  
Are you ready?**

**- The Pretender, Foo Fighters**

The next morning they're all in the lounge, Caroline and Kol barely managing to stay awake. "Care, you okay?" Bonnie laughs, patting her friend's knee softly. "I want to go to bed," Caroline mumbles, stretching out and lying over Klaus and Bonnie. He rolls his eyes, but strokes her hair as she rests her head on his lap. "This is important, don't go to sleep, love," he warns, earning a mumble in response.

Caroline notices the looks Kol and Bonnie keep exchanging and wonders what happened after her and Klaus went to bed. She makes a mental note to question it later. She watches as Stefan, Damon and Elena shift awkwardly on the sofa. Elena sits in the middle of the brothers, Stefan is brooding and looks at her longingly while Damon looks confident and smirks at Elena every so often. That, pretty much, sums up the whole love triangle... _Team Stelena, though, all the way. _Caroline frowns at her thought, _I definitely need sleep if I'm making couple names... This is no Twilight._

Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are on the other sofa, Elijah in the middle reluctantly so the younger siblings will refrain from beating each other up, even though Kol is practically asleep already.

"We need to discuss the threat of Mikael and Esther," Klaus announces. "They have already proved to be able to interfere with this side, so we need to work together," Bonnie agrees, earning a sleepy but proud smirk from Kol. "I agree," he yawns. "Shouldn't you be dead?" Damon snaps. "DAMON!" Elena and Stefan hiss, both glaring at him.

"Damon can please refrain from organising a pissing contest in my house when there are more urgent matters at hand," Klaus sighs, rolling his eyes. "You not really much of a threat when you have Barbie sleeping on your lap," Damon smirks. It falls though when Caroline sits up and Klaus flashes over, grabbing his neck.

"We have come to a mutual understanding that we won't change each other, Salvatore," he snarls. "Be very careful what you say to me, because I know of Caroline's past, and you aren't exactly in my good books." He squeezes Damon's neck and Caroline huffs. "Hey, angry pillow, get over here, I'm still sleepy," Caroline grumbles. Kol chuckles as Klaus instantly returns to his seat and begins stroking Caroline's hair again. "She's got you whipped," Kol smirks, still chuckling. Rebekah is grinning (secretly jealous but still happy that her brother is happy), and even Elijah and Bonnie manage small smiles.

Before Damon can comment further, the front door bursts open, leaving the annoying Salvatore with an annoying open mouth. Because, as Klaus has previously said; the guy is annoying.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" An angry voice calls out. A young woman with flaming red hair storms into the room and glares at him with dark amber eyes. "Next time you kill your mother, do it properly!" She hisses, not bothering to look at anyone else in the room as she fearlessly snarls at Klaus further. "She had me immobilized for days whilst she channelled me against my will. I guess that is what I get for being friends with the big bad hybrid. URG!" She drops down into an empty seat, still glaring at him.

"Nice to see you, too, Giovanna," he sighs, rolling his eyes. She finally looks around the room and her eyes land on the doppelgänger. "Fucking hell, Klaus, how many doppelgängers do you want?" She smirks, looking back at him. "Starting a collection? Going to make a big chessboard with them?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Giovanna, you truly are something else, aren't you?" He compliments, causing her to scoff. "Yeah, I am a natural hybrid," she mutters.

"A what?" Bonnie frowns, "I thought you were a witch? I can sense that from you..." Giovanna nods, "I'm a witch-wolf hybrid. That's why my eyes are amber and why my hair glows when I'm pissed." Rebekah stands up and walks over to her. "You're Sage's daughter," Rebekah gasps, eying up the girl. She shrugs, "Yeah. Where's dad?" She asks.

All the Mikaelson's faces drop and Caroline sits up. "She means Finn, doesn't she?" She whispers so only Klaus can hear. He nods and whispers back, "He adopted her from an early age, so she called him dad. I didn't dagger him until she had left. At first, we all thought she died and that is why Sage turned. She lost her daughter and she never wanted Finn to lose her. It was tragic. She found me after Finn was daggered and Sage disappeared."

"I can hear you, dumb ass," Giovanna sighs. "So, my dad is dead?" She asks quietly, her confident wavering. He nods solemly and she looks down at her hands. He moves to comfort her and she scoff, "You're not good at comforting me, Nikkie. You'd think after nine hundred years, you would remember this shit." She folds her arms and looks over at him unimpressed as he scoffs.

"Shut up, Gi," he sighs playfully as a smirk creeps across his face, glad that she's not a crying mess at the minute. "I'll sing the whole of Bohemian Rhapsody on my own, in a minute," she warns, "Instrumentals included. I know how much you love it when I sing Queen to you. Dick." He rolls his eyes again and she holds a smug, triumphant smile on her face.

"What's wrong with Queen?" Caroline snaps, glaring at him. "Nothing, love, it's just that Giovanna has the tendency to be over dramatic. Sometimes I feel that she spent too much time with Freddie." Giovanna scoffs, "Oh, honey, Freddie spent too much time with _me_." She flicks her hair over her shoulder and rises to her feet, bowing ridiculously to him and flashing him a dazzling smile.

"Definitely Sage's daughter," Elijah mumbles with an amused look. "Well, I am fabulous," she replies as her phone blasts a ringtone, The Darkness' _I Believe In A Thing Called Love_. "Give me a minute," she sighs. "My husband is a-calling." She disappears, sliding along the corridor and singing to the ringtone before answering with a faint. "You have reached the amazingly perfect Giovanna Mikaelson-Bennett, how can I help my little sugar muffin?"

Everyone freezes and looks at Bonnie. She is just as confused as everyone else and she looks over to Kol. "Bennett?" She whispers, only to have him shrug and point to Klaus, who then shrugs back at her. It seems everyone missed Giovanna's call because she returns a moment later. "Yes, sugar, I'm one of you," she smirks. "Now, I suppose I better tell you everything."

"What could you have possibly been hiding from me for nine hundred years, Giovanna?" Klaus snarls, stalking up to her dangerously. She sighs, shaking her head at him. "Everything," she shrugs. "My husband is a descendant from the Bennett line, that is where the name comes from," she explains, pushing Klaus back a step. "Now, calm down and hear me out, Niklaus," she whispers, pleadingly. "You know I love you and I would never deceive you. I know you have never doubted me before, Uncle Nik, don't doubt me now."

He reluctantly walks away from her, sitting next to Caroline. Giovanna watches as he takes Caroline's hand in his with a smile. She sighs and waits for everyone to be calm and listen. "Now, from the beginning," Klaus demands, waving his free hand for her to begin.


	7. Have Faith In Me - A Day To Remember

**Have faith in me  
Cause there are things that I've seen  
I don't believe  
So cling to what you know  
And never let go  
You should know things aren't always what they seem**

**- Have Faith In Me, A Day To Remember.**

"I was born in the year 1086," Giovanna says calmly, looking directly between the Mikaelsons, Caroline and Bonnie. She completely ignores the other three, since they aren't necessary. "My mother, Sage, was a witch, and a very powerful one at that. She never let anyone know about her powers. She hid them well and only Finn knew of her true strength. My father was a wolf, her husband. He died whilst my mother was pregnant and she thought she was going to be lost. When she met Finn, I was only a newborn and I was very ill. Finn fell in love with my mother instantly. She was loud, bubbly and caught the attention of almost everyone for more that the fact her hair was a flaming red."

"She soon fell in love with Finn, especially after he saved me. She knew what he was, but it never deterred her from him. I proved to be a stronger witch than even my mother, but I still had the traits of a wolf. By the time I was one, I was levitating things and I could perform many spells without uttering a single word. I was too strong. That is why Finn took me and my mother somewhere remote. If people found me, they would realise I was stronger than all the witches in the village combined."

"I was three, when I transitioned. I didn't even kill anyone, it just happened. We realised it was because of the power of my magic, so I was only a cub when I turned. I had complete control over what I did, and I didn't even flinch when I broke my bones. I just dropped and turned. My parents soon realised how special I was and they took me to Niklaus. He helped the three of us understand the wolf side of myself. I had lessons in magic and the supernatural until I was nine."

"When I became of age, I met a boy named Austen Bennet. He was taken in after his family were killed by vampire hunters. He was no older than sixteen and I was fifteen. We, of course, fell in love. He was a witch, but not a true Bennett. He did have power though. My parents loved him, too, which was more than I could have asked for. We married at the age of nineteen after courting for months officially. Then, I had our fist child at twenty. She was called Ana-Lizebeth. She was perfect. But, she was killed during the night, as was Austen. Luckily, Finn had been supplying us his blood for months. I didn't want to die without my husband and leave him alone."

She takes a deep breath before continuing, the deaths of her family pulling at her heart. "I used a powerful spell to bind my life to Niklaus', so I can not die unless he dies. I am still very much alive, and I am now being targeted by his crazy-ass mother because she needs dark magic to do her dirty deeds."

"You never told me about your daughter," Klaus whispers, looking down at the floor. "I didn't have time to tell you, and after she was taken away from me, it hurt too much to tell you. It... It feels like someone took a part of me away. I had to bury my first born when she wasn't even alive for a whole day when she was taken away. All because I was a Mikaelson. That is the day I vowed never to let anyone hurt my kids again."

"You say that like you had more," Bonnie comments, more of a question of how and not an overall bitchy comment. "I did," Giovanna shrugs, "I performed a spell that would allow me and Austen to have children. I have, over the years, birthed at least three children in every century. Some go on to lead normal witch or werewolf lives, depending on the dominant gene, and others, usually the witches, bind themselves to me and ineffectively to Nik. There are many of my descendants running around. And you, Miss Bennett, are one of them. Sheila, what a good girl."

Bonnie's eyes widen and tears form. "My grams?" She whispers, fully intrigued. "Yes, darling, Grams is one of mine. My great grandson went to Salem and met a lovely dark-skinned beauty. Her skin was like melted chocolate, her hair raven black. Her wide emerald eyes shone like gems. She was beautiful. It was quite the sight, since on the outside they were polar opposites. He had pasty white skin and this ridiculously red hair. I'm surprised they made such beautiful kids because that mix was _weird_. I have to say though, they all had fairly dark skin and the closest to ginger we got was an aurburn haired girl. Nothing too offensive on the eyes."

"Giovanna, you're being rude again," Klaus smirks, remembering how this young girl tended to say the blunt and honest truth with no regard for whether it was acceptable or not. "Sorry, Nik, but my boy was strange looking as it was. I'm not going to lie. I'm glad he found someone so beautiful, otherwise he would've had troll children-"

"Gi, stop," he chuckles, shaking his head. "Get to the point." She nods and turns back to Bonnie. "Eventually your Grams was popped out somewhere down the line and I helped to raise her. She was a great witch, and you are even greater, Bonnie."

"If Austen was adopted, how can she be such a powerful Bennett?" Caroline asks, making Giovanna smirk. "I like you," she practically shouts, "You're smarter than him." She points between Caroline and Klaus before answering, "It's me. I know, I'm vain. I'm a kick ass witch. Stronger than Esther, when I'm not caught off guard. Or when I'm not immobilised and then channelled."

She pauses and glares at Klaus. "So, what are we doing about Esther,?" She asks with a smirk, "Can't have the big bad wolf being killed by the old granny, can we? I haven't even been properly introduced to your Little Red, yet, Nikkie." Kol bursts into laughter and none of them miss each other's smirks or suppressed smiles. "Shut up, Gi," Klaus growls again, "We'll think of something. Just get your _spawn_ to find something."

She scoffs, walking over and snatching the phone he waves at her. "My _children_ will help on one condition, dick," she scolds, slapping the back of his head as she walks away. He growls over his shoulder and she sticks her tongue out. "What is it?" He demands, wanting to get rid of his botch of a mother and Mikael.

"We turn them human again," she says, pointing between Caroline and Elena. The room stare at her in shock and Klaus holds Caroline possessively. "I have a plan," Giovanna says, "That will make your girl the strongest girl alive, and you can have your doppelgänger back."

Without hesitation he looks to Caroline. She nods discreetly and he looks back at Giovanna. "Deal," he says, despite the shouts of protest from everyone everyone.


	8. Biblical - Biffy Clyro

**You gave me magical  
I gave you wonderful  
Let's make this biblical  
And hang from our invisible cords**

**- Biblical, Biffy Clyro**

"NO!" They all shout before arguing simultaneously.

"How can you agree to that, Nik!" Rebekah shouts, looking at Caroline.  
"Nik, what the hell?" Kol agrees with his sister.  
"Niklaus, is this fair?" Elijah questions, wanting his brother to be rational.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hybrid Ken?" Damon snarls.  
"You can't just decide for them!" Stefan snaps.

"I don't want to be a vampire," Elena says, shutting Damon and Stefan up. The Mikaelsons and Caroline begin arguing, claiming 'family business' when the Salvatores or Elena try to intervene.

"SILENCE!" Giovanna orders, glaring at them all. "Stop acting like children and sit down whilst I explain my plan." She waist for them to sit before continuing. "I will turn them both human, giving Nik access to make another hybrid for me to sacrifice. I have a person in mind and nobody will care if he dies. He's a prick and he is hunting my babies. He's called Alexander Volatri and he's currently in Arizona, captured by my daughter and granddaughter. They'll hand him over happily, he's quite a noisy nuisence. Now, if you'll be so kind as to stay politely quiet until my return..."

She leaves them looking at her retreating figure as she types in to a phone. She smiles and begins speaking in a fluent and beautiful language. "Ti piace, amore?" Klaus whispers in her ear so only she can she hear. "Il linguaggio dell'amore? Italiano?" She fights back the urge to take him right there and then as he speaks, probably nonsense, in Italian down her ear as a distraction.

Klaus enjoys how flustered Caroline becomes and smirks to himself, knowing that nobody else is paying attention to them as she sits on his lap. She moves, as if to get comfortable, but grinds her hips discretely against his. He bites the inside of his lip to fight a groan at her actions, feeling himself harden under her already. He leans forward and continues to tease her, tracing his fingers over the small slit of skin exposed between her top and jeans. "Se continuerete a fare questo, ho intenzione di prendere questo momento come il mio, amore," he warns, growling slightly.

"And what does that mean?" She asks, realising the strain in his voice. His voice is lower and it makes her smirk falter in anticipation as he purrs, "I said...If you keep doing that, I'm going to have to take you right now as my own, love." She swallows hard and turns to meet his hooded, hungry eyes.

"Okay, love birds, control yourselves," Giovanna teases. "There will be plenty time for personal moments when we're there." Caroline blushes and turns to her as Klaus asks where they're supposed to be going. "Bora Bora, of course," she smirks. "Do I ever drag you to boring places?" She pouts, squashing his cheeks playfully. He slaps her hands away and Caroline giggles at how family-like they are.

"Where is that?" Rebekah asks with a small frown. "Darling, I'm sure you'll love it. 'Lijah, not so much... Not really a suit kind of place. You just about pull it off here, I doubt a tropical island will allow you to wear such a beauty." She winks at him and he rolls his eyes at her, muttering about being 'just like Sage'. "I'm better though," Giovanna shrugs smugly, turning and walking to the door.

She pauses at the entrance of the room and looks at them all. "Nik, Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Kol... And Elijah, as long as you wear something more _casual_... You can come. Salvadorks and Katerina Carbon-copy can stay here and deal with whatever they deal with. Love triangles, bromances, the lot. I'll be back by seven. We leave tomorrow."

She disappears in a blink, leaving a small puff of smoke in her wake. "She is the devil," Kol sighs, staring at the black smoke. "A hot one, but still the devil." Klaus grimaces, "That's your niece, you freak." Caroline laughs and climbs off his lap. "I'll show you guys out then," she sighs, waving a hand out in front of the odd three awkwardly sat on the sofa. They jump up and practically run out of the room.

She returns a second later to Klaus' lap and huffs. "Well, at least it's not somewhere crap," she smiles. "I get to go to Bora Bora for my first venture out of Mystic Falls." He kisses her softly and she smiles against his lips. "Come on, love," he whispers, scooping her up and flashing them out of the room, the only trace of them having been there is the faint after noise of Caroline's giggling squeal.  
_

She giggles as he throws her on the bed, covering her with kisses as he leans over her. "Klaus," she moans, "Stop, your family is in the house!" He pulls away for a second to give a look that tells her he doesn't care. "Not now," she huffs, shoving him off her and climbing off the bed. He sighs, lying back and watching her walk around yawning. "Tired, love?" He smirks, "I can help you with that." She turns to him and sticks out her tongue as she moves to the bathroom. "Yeah, you can leave and let me sleep," she smirks back, bumping the door shut with her hips and locking it behind her. He growls and walks out of the room, heading back down stairs.

"Did she kick you out, brother?" Kol smirks as Klaus drops himself on the sofa pouting. "It's nothing personal, Klaus," Bonnie shrugs, getting up, "She likes sleep more than anything... _anything._" She gives him a pointed look before disappearing up the stairs, Kol close in tow. "I'm going to see Caroline," she tells him. "The more the merrier, darling," Kol teases, running his fingers up her back and dodging her hand as she swipes at him. Klaus growls loudly in response, turning to glare at Kol who simply chuckles at him. "You're welcome, too, brother," he calls. "That's weird, Kol," Bonnie shudders as Rebekah grimaces.

"So, you and the baby-vamp, Nik?" Rebekah smiles, turning to him. "You love her?" He nods to her, small but sure and she bites her tongue to repress the urge to squeal like a girl. "I'm happy," she smiles, "For everyone." He raises his eyebrow and she rolls her eyes in response. "well, it brought Kol back somehow. You're happy. She is happy. Elena is either going to piss off with her new love, Damon. Stefan will be around more for her, leaving him in the open for me" - Klaus grimaces- "Elijah won't have to put up with your schemes and that means we are all happy for once. And I just found out I have niece older than me in body, but not in age. So, excuse me, I'm going to go shopping to buy nine hundred years worth of presents because she seems, honestly, like she could be my new best friend."

She gets up, leaving Klaus and Elijah looking after her. "She's right, Niklaus," Elijah says quietly. "I know," he whispers back, getting up now he hears Bonnie and Kol leaving Caroline's room arguing.

* * *

**AN: I think I'm going to leave this for a week or two, since I need to focus on school stuff, but I'm on holiday so don't hold me to it. I may get distracted. I have a few chapters of Leap of Faith already written that I'll probably upload though.**

**I'm behind in school and this is becoming a bit of a chore to write, so I'll probably just wait it out and get inspiration one day next week and write it. I'm just warning you that there's a reason for the long intervals between this one and not the other one.**

**Hope you like this anyway. :)**


	9. Painting Flowers - All Time Low

**When I wake up,  
The dream isn't done.  
I wanna see your face,  
And know I made it home.**

**- Painting Flowers, All Time Low**

"Why did you agree to be human again?" Klaus asks as they sit alone in the lounge, waiting for Giovanna to return. "If it means Esther can't mess with me again, then I'll do it," she shrugs. "And it isn't like you can't turn me afterwards. I mean... I want to be with you. Forever. Even if it seems ridiculous. But... I want to be older. I don't want to be stuck in this seventeen year old's body when I'm eighteen. Or twenty. Or even a hundred. I mean, I want to look old enough to actually do things." He smirks and nods in understanding.

"You want to live a bit," he says quietly. "No, I want to look old enough to do things I want," she corrects. "I want to go to a bar and get served without a raised eyebrow. I want to go to a car dealership without them thinking I'm a kid. I want people to look at me like an actual adult. Like you and your siblings do." He nods and she laces her hand in his, pulling his arm over her head before snuggling in to his side. "Plus, Giovanna has a plan, and if I need to be human for it, then lets go."

He smiles at his girl. She's strong and determined and knows what she wants... She wants to be with him... Forever... The front door opens and Giovanna saunters in with a young man under her arm in a headlock. His arms are tied behind his back and there's an older woman walking behind warily. She looks like an older, darker version of Giovanna. "Nik, meet your great-niece, Clarissa. Clarissa, your annoyingly stubborn arse of a great uncle, Nik... Don't call him Klaus, that means you fear him," she says, kicking the bent arse of the man so he face-plants the floor.

"Gi, why are you beating a man in my home?" Klaus asks after smiling politely at Clarissa. "I've been nothing but kind to this jackass," she counters sweetly whilst walking on the man's back and stepping on the side of his face, ignoring his groans. "He's been hunting my babies for years and I've not killed him yet." Klaus sighs and Caroline pats his leg amused.

"Giovanna, why do you need me and Elena to be human again?" Caroline asks, turning the conversation away from the now-unconscious-man on the floor thanks to Clarissa. "I need Doppelganger blood and a vessel for Esther's magic," Giovanna says calmly, sitting on the table beside Klaus' outstretched legs. "Elena's blood will allow me to stop her coming back and you can be a witch, even if it's for a little while." Caroline's eyes widen and Klaus shoots up, making her roll off his lap and stop herself with one hand before she hits the floor with a squeal. She pushes herself back up and sits up, pulling Klaus back down and hitting him in the stomach.

"Can't you just give it the Bennett girl?" Klaus asks panicked. "No," Gi sighs, "She's been lost once to expression and could lose her way again. With Bennett and Original powers, she cause the destruction of the entire world. The spirits are still wary of her at the minute and I'm already hated enough." Clarissa puts her hand on her mother's shoulder comfortingly and Caroline finally looks at her. She has flawless, dark tan skin and piercing dark gold eyes, a round thin nose and full lips, a delicate chin and prominent cheekbones. There's an air of power around her that is only a little bit weaker than the one Giovanna gives off.

"Why?" Caroline asks quietly, looking back at Gi. "I love a vampire, I'm breaking the laws of nature by having his kids and I don't care if my babies choose to be vampires. A couple want to be hybrids, so I need Elena's blood for that, too." Caroline nods slowly and turns to Klaus, realising that he's been silently holding her hand the entire time. "Nik?" Giovanna says cautiously, leaning forward and searching his face. "Nik, what is it?" She asks, but he jumps up, releasing Caroline#s hand and walking out.

They both sigh and Giovanna turns to her daughter with a sad look as Caroline hops over the back of the sofa and follows him upstairs to his study. Shutting the door behind her she watches him begin pacing like he hasn't noticed she's there. "What's upset you?" She asks quietly. He turns to her with a small jump and stares at her. "You'll leave," he says quietly but so sure of himself. "Why would I do that?" She asks, walking towards him. "You'll be a witch. There'll be someone better. There always is. I'm... A hybrid. An abomination. I'm not right," he tells her.

Her heart clenches at his tone. He's scared of losing her. He sounds like a boy, waiting for someone to disappoint him again. Waiting for someone to break him again. "I won't leave," she says sadly. "I love you. I wouldn't leave when we've barely even started." He flashes in front of her so suddenly, but she doesn't flinch. Their eyes meet as he shakily brings his hand up to her face. "You don't know that," he whispers, trying to convince himself. "Yes, I do, Klaus," she whispers back. "I'm never leaving you. Never."

He looks down, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. She tilts his head with her hands cupping his face as she steps up on her toes until their lips connect. A smile finds it's way in to the kiss as he closes his eyes, happiness bubbling up over the anticipation. He seems to get over himself, deepening the kiss and pushing her back up against the nearest flat surface before grabbing her hips. Pulling her up off the floor, her legs wrap low around his hips with her foot brushing up the inside of his leg.

He growls, flashing them over to the bed and dropping her on to it, looming over her as he meets her eyes. She nods, putting her hands under his shirt and slowly running them up until she reaches his shoulders. He helps her pull the shirt off, his eyes on her face as she looks him over appreciatively. She swallows nervously and he's about to say she doesn't have to do this when she meets his eyes again. The words stick in his throat when he's met with raw emotion in those wide, beautiful eyes. He leans down and loses himself in her kiss enough for her to slowly roll them so she straddles his waist.

She pulls back and he removes her shirt slowly before she pulls away his jeans. He doesn't feel his wolf side telling him to take dominance, it screams for him to make her his mate regardless. He kisses her, tearing the jeans open so the button flies off. She grins in to the kiss and pulls him over so he's on top and she kicks off her jeans and underwear. He looks her over once he's removed her bra and she's gotten rid of his tight boxer-briefs.

She bites her lip nervously and he can't help but admire her as he hesitantly leans down and captures her lips, their frantic make out turning in to a passionately slow kiss. Her legs move either side of his hip and he moves in to her slowly. She pulls her lips from his hers, gasping as he fills her, completely overwhelmed with bliss. His pace is slow and their mouths match the rhythm. This isn't sex. This isn't even making love. This is mating. This is comfort, union, promises and pure, perfect _love._

He loses control, his fangs sliding from her mouth when he pulls away from her. He meets her eyes, but finds black pits instead of blue orbs. The sight makes his heart swell, because she's so lost in him that she's lost control, too. She strokes his face, her thumbs running over the veins under his eyes as she meets his yellow glowing eyes. "Do it," she whispers, eyes flicking to his fangs.

He's hesitant, but he moves to the crook of her neck, kissing her silky skin before his fangs split through her skin. She releases a breath of pleasure, craning her head to his collar bone and brushing her lips over the tattoo until she reaches her neck. She feels her blood being sucked out, wolf venom leaking in, but it is absolute bliss. She sinks her own fangs in to his skin and he groans without pulling away.

They drink each other's blood and they climax together, Klaus pulling away first and kissing her neck as she heals. He retracts her fangs and calms herself down as he moves out of her and lies on his side, facing her. His normal green-blue meet her calm, bright blue eyes and she feels whole. He can't describe how he feels, but he pulls her close to him and smiles against her cheek. "I love you," he whispers, the words still sounding hesitant because they're so foreign to him. "I love you, too," she whispers, back, turning over and pressing her lips softly to his quickly.

She's glad that this was how their first time happened. Comfort, love, and a promise to never leave the other. She notices two small specks where she bit him and frowns, leaning over and running her finger over them. He frowns, but notices four little marks where he bit her and runs his finger over them. "You've got a..." she trails off quietly. "So have you," he replies in a breath before looking up at her eyes.

"You know," he swallows nervously, "When a wolf... finds it's... soul mate... They mark one another. I guess... That's what happened." She smirks and looks at him, tilting her head so her dishevelled curls fall over her shoulder. "I like that," she smiles, "That we're... soul mates." He nods and llooks over her shoulder for a second before flashing the covers over them and pulling her to him just as the door bursts open.

Rebekah and Kol have their eyes covered as she throws a file on the bed. "Whilst you two were consummating your love for one another, we talked to Gi about the plan," Kol calls over Rebekah's shoulder, sneaking a look through his fingers. "What a scandal," he laughs, disappearing downstairs. "Well, you two can... read... in bed... Ew," Rebekah finally says, wafting her hand around until she finds the door handle and slams it shut behind her. "Are they always like that?" She asks, laughing in to his chest. "Yes," he sighs, kissing the top of her head.

He rolls her on to her back before leaning over and grabbing the file that bounced off her butt and ended up on the floor. "Why the hell did they make notes?" Caroline laughs when he grunts, getting back up. He gives her a look that says 'how should I know' and she counters with an incredulous 'you have been their brother for a thousand years, shouldn't you know them by now?' look. He rolls his eyes at her before leaning back against the headboard and she fits herself in between his legs, her chest resting against his back.

"This is nice," she comments, looking up at him. "Yeah," he agrees, smiling down at her, "it is." He opens the file up when she looks back at it and they flick through the writing and diagrams, creating a plan in their bedroom for every possible outcome... All of them leading to staying together. They fall asleep like that, papers strewn across the bed, covers barely over her chest and his waist, slumped to the side with her folded in to his body. At home.

* * *

**AN: I know I said I had no inspiration, but I just kind of did this to fill up an hour before I went out. I hope this is okay, because I'm still kind of off at the minute. I have a terrible fever and I've been up for the past few days with night terrors. (Word of advise, never go in a Haunted House when you have anxiety, paranoia and frequent night terrors... Not good.) I'll try again tomorrow if I have sleep. I don't know when I'll update next, though.**


	10. The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy

**Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel  
Like our time is running out  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix**

**- The Phoenix, Fall Out Boy**

"So... what do we have to do?" Caroline asks, sat on Klaus' lap on the chair in the corner. Gi walks over and pulls her to her feet, standing her in the middle of the room. "I don't have to turn you now, but there's no room on my wonderful little island for them three, so I need doppelgänger blood to transport," she mutters, mostly to her daughter, pointing as different herbs. Clarissa begins mixing silently and Klaus realises the younger witch hasn't uttered a word.

"Can she speak?" He mouths to Gi. She shakes her head, speaking low so only he can hear. "She had a fight with a coven, they made her mute," she utters, "she talks through thought. Very distracting sometimes. You'll be trying to make more kids then, boom, 'mom I need your help'. It kills the mood." She moves away as he laughs, making everyone turn to him questioningly. "Her fault," he shrugs, waving a dismissive hand at Gi. "Thank you for that," she mutters, picking up a knife.

"I need blood from both of you," she orders, holding the knife out to Caroline. The girls slice open each other's palms, letting their blood drip in to separate bowls. "Okay, hybrid venom... Gimme," she demands, walking over to Klaus with a syringe. "No way, you're the vicious one," he says, flashing across the room. "Is the big, bad hybrid scared of a little witch?" Damon teases, grinning like an idiot.

Gi narrows her eyes and moves over to Damon. "I need an eye, too, willing to give me one?" She asks menacingly. Damon swallows and shakes his head. "Go get me the jackass, someone," she demands, clicking her fingers. Kol gets up and disappears. "Sweetie, get me some hybrid venom," she asks, handing the syringe to Caroline. "No way," Klaus says, walking out. "Klaus," Caroline groans, jogging after him.

There's crashing sounds in the kitchen, yells and Klaus refusing to let her near him with 'that damned needle' before it goes quiet again. A second later and there's more smashing and sounds of struggle. "Why is he so scared of that?" Rebekah asks as Kol dumps the unconscious hunter in the room. "He might be the almighty hybrid, but he's still scared of needles," Giovanna laughs, kneeling next to the man.

"Wakey, wakey, sleeping beauty," she sings, slapping the man across the face. He wakes up with a jolt and glares at her. "Hold still, I need your eye," she growls, ramming her knee in to his chest. Kol takes his arms as Rebekah holds down his legs. The man screams as Gi forces her thumb under his eye. It makes a sickening 'pop' and Bonnie gags, running out of the room. Elena excuses himself to check on her friend and because the scene is actually really gross, what with a man's eye dangling on that gooey stingy stuff.

He's still screaming as Giovanna twists the eye, ripping it away. "Thank you," she says cruelly, climbing off him and dropping the eye in the bowl. "Kol, dear, can you stick your hand in his chest and hold his heart? Don't kill him yet, I'll give you the signal when I'm ready," she tells, rather than asks. He nods, plunging his hand in the man's chest. "He won't die yet, then? He's only a little human," Kol points out. "He's spelled, that's why he isn't unconscious," she replies.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena walk into the kitchen and their mouths drop open at the state of the room. Doors are off hinges and everything has been tossed around the room. The door that leads outside is open and they share a look before running out.

Caroline has Klaus pinned on the grass, stakes in his hands as he kicks out. "You stab me with that damn thing and I'll tear out your appendix," he growls. "I don't even need an appendix, so shush," Caroline counters. "I'm an Alpha, for fuck's sake, get off me," he shouts, trying to wrench his hands from the stakes. "Yeah, well, I'm now I'm the Alpha, so shut up and let me get the damn venom before I bring in Gi to do it!" She counters with a glare.

"You're hot when you're being dominant," he comments with hooded eyes. "Don't try and seduce me when I'm trying to stab a needle in you!" She shouts appalled. Elena looks at Bonnie and they both try to stifles their laughs as Elijah and Rebekah walk behind, both confused by the sight aswell.

"I'm just saying," he shrugs, even if it causes him pain. "Yes, I get it, dominance is some freaky wolf turn on, now shut up and open your mouth," she huffs, pushing her hair away from her face. "Whats in this for me?" He asks with a smirk. "I'll let you turn willing werewolves in to hybrids," she answers seriously.

Elena gasps and Bonnie's mouth drops. Klaus' eyes widen and he stutters, voice stuck in his throat. She grabs his face suddenly, pushing his lip up and jabbing the needle in the small pouch over where his fangs are. He groans loudly in discomfort as she pulls the tab up and collects the venom. "Urg, that's gross," she hisses, grimacing as she pulls it back out and holds it away from her, releasing his lip and avoiding the venom. "I hate you," he growls, glaring at her menacingly. "No you don't," she smirks, kissing him quickly before flashing in to the house. "CAROLINE! MY HANDS!" He shouts, dropping his head against the ground in defeat.

Elijah sighs in amusement and walks over, pulling out the broken metal pieces from his younger brother's hands. They're at least two foot long, at least a foot of them embedded in the ground and then turned over so he couldn't remove them himself. "thank you, brother," Klaus mutters, standing up with Elijah's help and then broodingly walks back in to the house, cursing Caroline under his breath.

"How do you think she managed that one?" Elena asks Bonnie and Rebekah. "Seduced him a little, flipped him and then staked him while he was surprised," Rebekah offers with a shrug and pout. "I'll ask her," is all the Original adds before disappearing. Elijah strolls up to the girls. "Are you alright, Miss Bennett?" He asks, looking at the little witch sincerely. "Yes, thank you, I just wasn't expecting that," she says with a small smile. He nods and ushers them back in to the house, his hand on Bonnie's lower back.

* * *

Caroline comes back first, proudly handing over the venom to Gi. "Good one, girl," Gi laughs, patting Caroline's shoulder before adding it to the bowl. "Ew, that's an eye," Caroline grimaces, strangely wanting to poke it to see if it's mushy. Gi laughs, nodding her head. "Yes, that is an eye," she chuckles.

A growl come from the doorway and Caroline shrieks, flashing behind Kol for some kind of protection. "I hate you all," Klaus growls, throwing himself in his seat again. Caroline bites her lip to suppress her laugh at how childish he can be as he folds his arms over his chest and glares at the bowl of strange contents. "Is that an eye?" He asks, sitting up straight. "Yes," Gi huffs, flicking her hair from her face. "Now, can I get on with this?" She asks, earning a nod from everyone.

Elena and Bonnie walk back in, Elijah close behind. Kol growls possessively, seeing Elijah's hand on Bonnie. Bonnie rolls her eyes but still moves to stand with Stefan as Elena walks over to Gi. Caroline goes over to Klaus and he stands up, looking at her like she's about to walk in to a battle she'll never come back from.

"I love you," she whispers, pressing her lips to his. "I love you, too," he says so only she can hear. "You can always turn me back later," Caroline offers. "Actually, honey, you'll have all Esther's powers," Giovanna smirks, "You'll enjoy that power more than being a vampire, trust me." Caroline's eyes widen and she looks back at Klaus, his eyes just as wide as hers.

She swallows and walks back over to Elena and Giovanna. The three hold hands as the witch chants in an ancient, dead language. Kol rips out the heart at Clarissa's command, Giovanna too busy with the spell to give him one. When it all dies down the three collapse. Klaus and Damon flash over, grabbing their girls as Elijah grabs Gi. The bowl in the centre of the table bursts in to flames with the body, leaving the heart, turned to stone, in a pile of ash and a mixture of red liquid in the bowl.

"This'll be interesting," Kol breathes, wiping his hand on a cloth Clarissa handed him as he moves beside Bonnie. The young Bennett girl moves against him, holding on tight as her best friends begin to glow in a dull red light. Giovanna wakes up with a gasp, eyes turned a clear white as she screams up at the ceiling. Clarissa gasps and grabs on to Rebekah's hand for support as she watches her mother convulse.

Then she stops. The glow stops. Everything is silent.

* * *

**AN: Was that okay? I'm still struggling a bit. Reviews?**


	11. Lifeline - Mat Kearney

**The world is too big to never ask why  
The answers don't fall straight out of the sky  
I'm fighting to live and feel alive  
But I can't feel a thing without you by my side  
Send me out a lifeline **

**- Lifeline, Mat Kearney**

Giovanna shoots up with a gasp and coughs, covering her mouth as blood splutters out and gurgles in her throat. "Fucking hell," she curses as Elijah swiftly pulls out a handkerchief from his top pocket and hands it to her. "Thanks, Uncle 'Lijah," she breathes. His eyes widen for a second before he composes himself and nods to her. It's the first time he actually realised she's _family._

Bonnie shifts uncomfortably on her feet, looking at her unconscious best friends. "Why haven't they woken up yet?" She worries, looking at Giovanna as Kol takes her hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "It depends on their time as a vampire," Gi tells her, looking over at the Salvatores. "How long has Elena been a vampire? Did she turn off her humanity, at all?" She asks them.

"She's been a vampire for a few months," Damon tells her. "And she turned off her humanity, just for a month, when her brother died," Stefan adds, side-glaring at Damon who rolls his eyes. "Okay, so it'll take a day or two for her. What about Caroline?" She asks, turning to Klaus.

"One year and six months," he tells her, causing the room to look at him with raised eyebrows that say _how do you remember that shit? _"No, she never turned it off," he adds with a sigh, feeling everyone looking at him. Gi nods and looks at the blonde lay on the sofa. "It'll take about four days for her to wake up," she tells him quietly.

"Why does it take so long?" Kol asks, intrigued by his little witch niece. "Well, once a vampire's soul is pushed in to the other side, it is pulled further in to the darkness each year. When you turn off your humanity, it's sped up. It'd only take half a day for Elena if she _hadn't_ turned it off. But Caroline's been pulled back for a while. It'd probably take over... thirty years for Nik's soul to come back to his body, because he never turned it off. You, however, would probably take fifty years for the amount of times you turned it off. Rebekah, forty, and Elijah sixty."

Everyone turns to Elijah in shock, but he stands stoically beside Giovanna. "Sixty?" Rebekah gasps, "But you never turned it off..." He looks at her briefly before looking down. "I turned it off for six centuries collectively, but I still had complete control over my bloodlust," he tells them. "And that's why it's sixty not seventy years," Gi tells him, "Because you didn't turn it _all_ off. You still cared a little bit. Enough to keep from becoming a _Rippah._"

Her eyes move to Stefan and he looks down shamefully. "Both you brothers would take twenty five years to turn back," she tells them, meeting Damon's eyes. "Maybe you'd have less that the Rippah, but whatever," she shrugs before standing up shakily. "I need a drink," she announces, holding on to Elijah's arm for support as she tries to get the room to stop spinning.

Rebekah appears beside her with a bottle of water and a knowing look. "Alright," she huffs, uncapping the bottle and downing it thirstily. She hands Rebekah the empty bottle and looks around. "Did Nik steal his girl?" She asks with a frown, noticing the disappearance of her favourite uncle and the sleeping beauty. "Must've done," Kol shrugs, his arm now around Bonnie's waist, probably pushing his luck.

"You'll need to stock up on food and drinks, the girls will be starving. They'll be undernourished and malnutrition. We need them at their best before I can do anything with them," she tells Rebekah. "Elijah can you take me back to my hotel? I'm still a little weak. I'll be back tomorrow." He nods and guides her out to his car.

* * *

Klaus lies his Caroline on the bed and strokes her hair from her face. She's warm and pinker than before, and he's scared because she's weak at the moment. Vulnerable. Defenceless. And his. He was always afraid of his enemies getting to her before, because she was a baby vampire, weaker and... killable. Now, she's human and so easy to break.

What if he holds her too tight and breaks her? What if someone gets in the house and stabs her, bites her, drains her, kills her, hurts her? What if she doesn't want to turn back? What if she leaves him? She's human now, she'll want kids and a normal life, won't she?

What if it's a lie? What if she's dying? Of course she is, she's human! Shit! she can't die! He'd stake himself before that happened. "Wake up, love," he pleads in a whisper. "I can't lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you," he admits, lying next to her and taking her hand in his. He turns on his side and watches as her chest begins to rise and fall. Her heart begins beating, weak and stuttering as if it's confused. Her eyes are moving around under her eyelids.

He misses her already. The way she throws her head back when she laughs. The way she smiles at him and her eyes light up. The way she smells after they've just... _hold the fuck up, you'll get yourself worked up, idiot,_ he scolds himself.

He misses the way her hair flies out when she turns around and how she watches him painting. He misses the way she bites her lip and scrunches up her nose and...

He misses her, goddammit! He wants his Caroline back already!

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan go upstairs so she can pack and talk to him in private. Damon flashes Elena home so she doesn't wake up in the Original's house where Klaus would probably drain her of her blood and make hybrids.

Kol sits opposite Bonnie as she holds her legs and stares at the grimoire in front of her. He watches her as she mutters under her breath in latin, memorizing the spell Giovanna left for her. "Are you sure you can get enough power for the spell?" Kol asks, breaking the strained silence in the room. "Yes, I can do it," she mumbles, looking up to meet his worried eyes.

"Can you do it without killing yourself?" He asks, almost bitterly. "I'm not going to die doing this spell, Kol," she tells him, "It isn't just me and Giovanna. The spell requires an entire coven of witches. Twelve of them, all linked and channeling their energy together. Me and Giovanna will put our power together along with witches with similar strengths. It's not going to kill me."

He nods skeptically. "But will you get hurt?" He asks apprehensively. "Careful, Kol, someone might think you actually care about me," she says with a small smile. "I'm not saying I don't," he admits, staring back in to her wide, dark green eyes. Her lips part in shock and she takes in a sharp breath.

He appears in front of her suddenly and she gasps as he rests one leg between hers and leans over her, his arm stretched out and gripping the back of the sofa. Their faces are inches apart and he leans in until their noses brush against each other. She shouldn't be letting this happen, he's an Original and she's a witch. There's got to be a witchy law against this... but she wants it... _so _bad.

She quickly leans her head up, pressing their lips together and feeling him smiling, not smirking, but genuinely smiling, against her. She closes her eyes and brings her hands to his neck hesitantly, holding him in place as he cups her face. He pushes his lips against hers forcefully and she gasps, giving him a chance to deepen the kiss.

He twists their bodies until she's lying under him on the sofa. Fire burns through her body, heating her up as his hand slides down her thigh to her hip, his other hand pressing down her side and feeling her body. Her fingers scrape down his body over his shirt, sending tingles through his body and a growl up his throat.

"Dear God, this is a family room not your bedroom, Kol!" Someone shouts in horror. He pulls off Bonnie and looks in to the doorway at his sister, glaring at her as she smirks at him. "You're very lucky that _I'm_ not in control of the daggers, Bekah, darling," he snarls, climbing off Bonnie and letting her hide her embarrassed little self behind him as Stefan raises his eyebrows at them.

"Whatever, Kol," Rebekah smirks, looking at her nails. "I just came to tell you that Caroline's got a heart beat and Nik's refusing to leave or let anyone else in. We'll have to leave bloodbags outside his door every once in a while so he doesn't begin desiccating next to his girlfriend." She looks at Bonnie who came out from hiding at the mention of Caroline.

"Watch out for Kol, he's a known heartbreaker," she says sincerely. "I'm in the room," Kol snaps, wishing so badly that he could dagger Rebekah so he'd have Bonnie without her worrying. "Yes, I am aware of who is in the room, Kol," Rebekah snips, her smirk only growing.

"Didn't you say you wanted to get a blood bag?" Stefan asks Rebekah, hoping to prevent World War Three in the lounge between the siblings, since Klaus can't come and be moderator. "Fine, I'll leave," Rebekah huffs before storming off in to the kitchen. Stefan follows with a sigh and Kol turns to Bonnie.

"I'm sorry for my sister," he mumbles, making her smile. "At least she's not my dad," she laughs, "he'd try and stake you with a lamp or something." He smiles back at her and puts his arm around her shoulders, "Well, he'd have to try a lot harder than that to keep me away from you, little witch." She rolls her eyes and wriggles away to read the grimoire, making him chuckle at how shy she is now.

"We'll pick up where we left off later, then?" He teases. She groans in response and he gets up, walking in to the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes, then, darling," he calls. She's smiling stupidly behind the book as she mumbles, "Yeah." He laughs and and she sighs, _What have I gotten myself in to?_

* * *

**AN:**** Hope it was okay, wrote it with a headache because I needed to update, apparently. Reviews?  
**


	12. Losing Your Memory - Ryan Star

**Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up  
Just remember who I am in the morning**

**- Losing Your Memory, Ryan Star**

Clarissa explains that it'll take Giovanna a week to wake from her trance. Klaus' niece (and best friend, if he's honest) collapsed as soon as she hit the sofa Elijah placed her on. Clarissa informed them that they'll have to go to Bora Bora as soon as Elena has awoken, unless there were complications.

"I still don't understand why we have to go to Bora Bora," Kol frowns, looking at Clarissa. Her echoed voice breezes through their minds as they wait, two days after the spell. "Bora Bora isn't a natural island, Kol," She tells him, "It was raised from the sea by witches that needed somewhere discrete for their powerful magic. The Covern of Nine reside there, channelling the energy of the first witches to make the island."

"How was it just... made?" Bonnie asks, leaning forward and ignoring the feeling of Kol leaning back next to her to check out her ass. "Witches, and warlocks, across the globe found that there was a spot under the deep waters between them all that connected them together. The ancestors of The Nine have often caused trouble for vampires and none stay, but mother has always been one for rebellion. Loving vampires, helping them, residing on the island out of spite."

"Who were the witches, how many bloodlines still remain?" Elijah asks, intrigued and slapping Kol's head so he'll stop looking at Bonnie, who sits blissfully unaware to the youngest Mikaelson boy next to her. "There's Bennett from America, Howler from Australia, Westerone from England, Macarbre from France, Sauranson from Russia, Caperni from Egypt, Nitili from Poland, Buranji from Pakistan and my own bloodline, Vatiri from Italy," Clarissa explains.

Elijah nods, a frown deep set on his handsome face. "But, how can that be? Many of those places were undiscovered," He points out. "Undiscovered, but not empty," Clarissa tells him with a small and knowing smile.

"Isn't Elena supposed to be waking up?" Damon asks impatiently, looking over at his sleeping beauty that they brought down to keep an eye on. Caroline is still in Klaus' room, with him, but he'll be listening to them for when the doppelgänger wakes. "Be patient, moron," Rebekah huffs, exhausted with worry for her brother that is yet to leave Caroline's side.

Liz is sat in the lounge, a new addition that is currently pumped up on caffeine and worry, also yet to leave the house and Caroline. The Originals, she found out, aren't that bad. Klaus, the previously evil serial killer hybrid with no emotions, hasn't left her daughter's side for anything, not even to shower or feed or pee. Rebekah, the apparent bitch, has handed her coffee and talking to her with Stefan. Elijah has made her tea to counter the effects of the coffee and to help her nap. Kol, well, she hasn't had much interaction with him because he's chasing Bonnie, but she knows he isn't that bad... just a bit _boyish_.

There's a gasp that brings them all, with a jump from the living and Kol, to focus on Elena. "'Lena?" Damon breathes, kneeling beside her. "Oh God, where's Matt?" She asks, tears in her eyes. "He's at the Grill, I guess," Damon answers, frowning in confusion. She pulls her hand from his with an equally confused frown. "how long was I out?" She asks, looking at Stefan who walks over.

She smiles up at him in relief. "Stefan," She mumbles, "What's going on?" She finally looks around the room and her eyes grow wide. she shoots up in the seat and shuffles towards Stefan. Damon's heart breaks in his chest, becoming tight and (more) dead as he watches his girl move over to his brother. "What's _she_ doing here?" Elena spits, glaring at Rebekah. "Oh, how charming," Rebekah drawls, sighing as she rolls her eyes.

"Ask her what she remembers," Clarissa tells Bonnie, who nods and asks the question. "We were in Matt's truck coming back to Stefan and... Rebekah made Matt dive off the bridge. He wasn't waking up and I made Stefan take him first... Then, nothing... Why?" The room look around in horror before Klaus' heavy footsteps bring him in to the lounge.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Elena shrieks, stumbling on to her feet defensively. "You don't remember?" Klaus asks, his voice small and... vulnerable. "Remember what?" Elena frowns, hearing his voice change as the Salvatores hold her up. "Elena, you were a vampire for months now," Stefan tells her, moving away. "You died with Damon's blood in your system. You were sired to him because you love him. We went to find the cure but Jeremy... he died. You flipped the switch and-"

"NO!" Elena screams, interrupting him. "Jeremy isn't dead! What are you talking about? What is this? Stefan, what kind of _sick_ joke is this?" Damon, still holding her up, sighs. "He's not lying to you, Elena," He mumbles, "We went to an island to find the cure and there were... complications. Jeremy was killed and you couldn't handle it. I had to get you to turn it off."

"Then how am I alive now?" She asks, trying not to break at the news that her brother is gone. Forever. "My niece turned you human to stop Esther from using Caroline," Klaus says coldly, face blank of the emotions he showed earlier. Rebekah, Kol and Elijah share a look, knowing that Klaus will soon break when alone. "You... What?" Elena stutters, holding her head in her hands.

"We have a niece," Elijah tells her carefully, "She's a very old and powerful witch. She needed to turn you and Caroline back to stop our mother from using her. Caroline and Klaus are in love, now, and Esther was using your friend to destroy Niklaus." Elena finally looks back up, having taken it all in.

"So, I'm with Damon, not Stefan. I'm human, _again_. I was _sired_ to Damon. Esther came back and is using Care as.. _What _exactly? All because he loves her?" She asks, frowning. "Not quite," Elijah sighs, looking to Damon hopefully, but Kol corrects her.

"Look, you were turned after Rebekah killed you. You switched brothers and it isn't important _at all_," he grumbles, making the Original siblings smirk and even Bonnie and Liz have to purse their lips to stop their amusement showing at Kol's agitation to Elena's self-centred boy drama.

"You and Jeremy killed me. I was stuck on the other side and I saw mother working her pixie dust. I didn't think anything of it, until suddenly Klaus' obsession is in front of me but can't see me. I followed her around a bit, and figured out she was stuck in a limbo of sorts. I climbed through and watched her anchor herself to Nik. I've only seen it a couple of times, but your soul mate is the only person you can hold on to from that place."

Bonnie blushes and the words 'soul mate' linger in everyone's mind, especially Elena's. "Esther was trying to keep Caroline away, show her that Klaus needs to be alone forever, blah, blah, blah, she hates him, we get it. So, I anchored myself to the lovely Miss Bennett by accident and ended up helping Caroline, and myself, back to this side of the limbo line." He shimmies teasingly as he says 'limbo line' and Bonnie snorts out a laugh, quickly composing herself and hiding from Elena's glare.

"So Caroline and _Klaus_ are soul mates, as well as _you and Bonnie?"_ she hisses. "So what? Am I being used for more _hybrids_, now? Where's Caroline, is _she_ okay with this?!" Everyone becomes oddly silent and her eyes widen in horror. "Is she... dead?" Elena whispers, looking at Damon, surprisingly. "No," he quickly answers, trying to keep her from breaking again.

"No, she's just not woken up yet. The spell takes a while to change people back, depending on their time as a vampire, "Bonnie tells Elena, finally speaking up. "So, the Originals just.. _aren't_ the bad guys anymore?" Elena laughs, shaking her head. "This is too much," She tells Damon and Stefan, looking between them. "Someone, just take me _home._"

"You burnt down your house so we had an explanation for Jeremy's death," Bonnie whispers, looking down sadly. "The Boarding House, then," Elena breathes, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall down her face. A moment later and Damon has flashed her from the house.

Klaus turns and begins storming up the stairs, his emotions blurred in to rage that blinds him. "I think we should leave," Kol announces, taking Bonnie's hand and leading her out. Elijah offers his arm to Clarissa and looks to Liz as Stefan and Rebekah walk out.

"I know what he's thinking, Elijah," Liz whispers, "But he's not going to hurt me, no matter what." Elijah looks at her skeptically and she shrugs, "Do you honestly think Caroline got her stupid bravery from her father?" He gives her a small smirk and Clarissa tells them that she'll stay, since she'll be able to take Klaus down if anything happens. "I'll stay, just in case," Elijah finally relents. Liz nods before turning and jogging up the stairs towards the room where the tantrum is being thrown.

* * *

She won't remember him.

That's the only thing he knows. So, if she doesn't remember him, she won't love him. She may have heard the stories of the infamous Klaus and instantly hate him. She might think he's a freak, she might think _she's _a freak.

His mind is going a million miles an hour, and the photo on the desk of Caroline and him kissing doesn't help. Rebekah must've printed it off, since it's only on paper. He screams and flips the desk over in agony.

His chest is tight and he hurts so much. She won't be in love him. All that work, just gone. All that waiting, for nothing. Maybe he's meant to be alone forever, maybe this was Esther's plan all along.

He's too busy destroying the room to notice someone else's presence until he feels a bullet in the back of his leg. He turns and hisses at them, but stops when he sees Liz, _her_ mother, looking at him sadly.

"I know it hurts, Klaus," She says quietly, slowly stepping towards him as he digs the bullet out of his calf with a grunt. He flicks it away and Liz sighs. "She won't know anything. She won't know about vampires, her father, _herself_. she'll be the _old _Caroline. The one she hates. She'll be insecure, neurotic and a control freak. She won't know who you are, she'll think she's with Matt. She'll think I hate her. She'll think we're not close and that she's alone in the world. She'll be a _girl_."

He listens, but looks away as if he shouldn't be told this. "She will think she's a seventeen year old girl, whose only problem is that she can't go to a school dance, or that there's no chocolate milkshake left because I came home late and drank it all. She doesn't know anything. She'll know that Tyler crashed the car and she almost died. She'll think Elena smothered her with a pillow and that Stefan and Elena are _beginning_ an epic love. She'll think she's alone."

He swallows hard and looks back at her. Seeing her with her defensive mother face on scares him, because, of course, he wants her approval, but he's _him._ And she's just seen him at one of his worst moments... But she's not afraid. "Why are you not afraid of me, Sheriff Forbes?" He asks, curiously. "Call me Liz," she instantly corrects. He nods and she answers his question. "I'm the opposite of Caroline. I see the bad in people straight away. But I know that you're good, Klaus, otherwise she wouldn't go near you with a barge pole."

He gives her a half-hearted smirk and she continues. "I know you won't hurt me, because you'll ruin anything you have with Caroline. I know you'd stop yourself, just like you did before, and you wouldn't break my daughter like so many others have... Myself included. I'm not afraid, because Caroline isn't. We both love her, and she needs us both."

He nods and looks away. "She won't remember me," he whispers, hurt tainting his voice and poisoning his mouth with a vile sick feeling. "Then, we'll find a way to make her remember, or we'll all get a fresh start with her. We'll tell her everything and she'll fall for you again." He frowns and shakes his head skeptically. "How do you know she'll love me again?" He asks, pessimistic as always. "Because it's Caroline, she loves easily and completely, and you're her soul mate, which means this'll be ten times more messy and fluffy and basically a mother-with-a-gun's worst nightmare."

He smiles at that, finally finding that he's not so hurt, her words are reassuring and she places her hand over his. "Let's go wait for her," she whispers, guiding him out in such a motherly gesture that he doesn't object, even if he's centuries older than her.

* * *

Elijah hears them enter Klaus' room where Caroline staying and allows himself to smile at Clarissa, who shares his smile of relief. "At least there's another woman that can control Niklaus," Elijah sighs. Clarissa's shoulders shake with a silent laugh and she shakes her head. "Uncle 'Lijah, that wasn't control, that was mother's love," she tells him sweetly before disappearing. He slumps in the seat as the force of her words hit him.

He's never known a mother's love like that, but he's glad that his family have finally found it.

* * *

**AN: Hope you like, I brought Liz in to bring Klaus back to Earth. I just think she doesn't get enough credit in things like this, and that she'd be good to Klaus for Caroline's sake. Hope it wasn't too OOC. Trying to write this whilst doing my homework and revision, so I apologise if it is atrocious. **


	13. Hope You Found It Now - Jason Walker

**Rooms cold and smoky that you stumbled through  
Looking for a little truth somehow  
I hope you found it now  
I hope you found it now**

- **Hope You Found It Now, Jason Walker.**

Blue eyes flutter open and there's nothing there. You know when your teacher tells you to imagine the nothingness that was there before the Big Bang? Yeah, well, now she knows what nothingness is. She feels like she's being pulled and compressed in a vacuum of... _nothing._

Her head pounds and she knows that it's been days since she came here, wherever here is... If here even exists. It's like she's the only thing here. It's not even black. It's the weird grey-red colour of behind your eyelids when you wake up on a rainy day and it isn't light enough for the sun to break the curtains, but enough to let you know you should probably wake up.

That's how she knows she's asleep. It's the depressive colour that lets her know that her life is shitty and she's alive.

Something flashes past her and she reaches out, grabbing it by the corner before it leave. It's a wobbly image of her and Tyler Lockwood in a cellar, tied up to the rusted iron gates. _Kinky freak,_ she thinks with a grimace before releasing it.

More swarm her and she catches them, watching the small clips of what must be her memories. "Why are you flying away?" She asks, her voice echoing and distorting in the vacuum of nothing. As she watches them, she's swarmed with the feeling of pure misery, knowing that she can't remember them... her own memories that she's watching.

Damon's been feeding off her.  
She's turned in to a vampire.  
Tyler's a werewolf.  
Stefan becomes her best friend.  
Katherine manipulated her.  
Klaus is the bad guy.  
Tyler's a hybrid.  
The Originals.  
The curse.  
Klaus is her soul mate.  
Klaus...  
She loves Klaus.

She turns away from the missing memories and notices a door. Her hand reaches for the handle and she she pulls it open. A bright white light blinds her and she groans, covering her eyes.  
_

Caroline wimpers and Klaus is by her side immediately, swallowing the lump in his throat. He doesn't touch her, doesn't look attached to her. Liz holds Caroline's hand and smiles as Caroline's eyes open. "Mommy?" She mumbles drowsily. "Caroline," Liz breathes with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, what-" Caroline cuts off, seeing Klaus sat near the bed. Her eyes narrow, as if trying to place him. "Do you remember him, sweetie?" Liz asks hopefully, but Caroline shakes her head confused. "No," she mumbles. She suddenly gasps and sits up in the bed, wobbling slightly. "Where's Matt?... And Tyler?" She asks, looking at her mom desperately.

"Carebear, they're fine," Liz smiles weakly. "Then why are you sad?" Caroline asks in a small voice, sounding like a child. "You've lost your memory," Klaus says, noticing Liz's struggle. "No, I've not," Caroline frowns, "I remember the accident fine." He shakes his head and leans forward.

"That accident was well over a year ago, almost two years ago," he tells her. "So I'm guessing I've missed a lot, then," she mumbles, looking away. "No, actually, quite the opposite," he smirks, only earning a glare from Liz. "Mom, woah, don't kill him with your death glare," Caroline jokes, leaning back against the headboard.

His smirk only grows and Caroline swears she recognises him, since she's so comfortable with him just watching her. "Who are you?" she asks, pursing her lips unconsciously. "Klaus Mikaelson," he introduces, "I'm your..." he flicks his eyes to Liz and she nods. "Boyfriend," he continues. Caroline's eyebrows rise as she mutters under her breath, "Quite the improvement on Matt."

"What was that?" He asks amused, raising his eyebrows challengingly. "Nothing," she answers quickly, too quickly. "How long have I known you?" She asks to change the subject. "Almost a year," he replies. "How long have we... You know... been together?" She blushes bright red and he can't help but smile, making her look away because _DIMPLES!_

"He's been trying to win you over since you met," Liz laughs, watching Caroline squirm embarrassed. "You've been... courting him for a couple months, but it's been official for a couple weeks," Liz adds, eyes narrowing at Klaus, who simply clears his throat and shuffles in the seat. "How did I lose my-"

"CAROLINE!" Bonnie shouts before diving on the bed and pulling the blonde in for a huge embrace. "Oh my God, Bonnie!" Caroline croaks, feeling herself being squashed. "I can't even hug her because she doesn't know me," Kol whines, dropping himself on the floor beside Klaus, who slaps the back of his head. She smiles, though, quickly frowning in confusion.

"I know you?" She asks unsure. "Yep, I helped you find your way to my brother's side," he announces proudly. "Kol Mikaelson, at your service." She nods and looks at Klaus, who's blank, annoyed face making her giggle. "So, how did I lose my memory?" She finally asks as Bonnie detaches herself. Everyone in the room looks around nervously.

"Our niece is a witch," Kol blurts out, making them look at him. Caroline's eyes widen and she looks at Bonnie for a moment. Klaus, Bonnie and Liz stare at him angrily. "Okay," Caroline drawls, as if contemplating it. "Cut a long story short," he smirks, "You were a vampire, then my neice made you human because my ghost of a mother pulled you in to Limbo to hurt Nik, here, because you're his soul mate."

Klaus growls angrily, but Caroline just looks at him plainly. "Ok," she shrugs, causing them all to look at her surprised. "What?" She huffs, throwing her arms out. "It's not like you're giving me the _long_ story!" She throws the covers off her and climbs out of the bed, pacing around the room as if she were at home.

"Okay, do you want the long story?" Liz asks. "YES!" Caroline snaps, turning to her. "I do want the long story because someone I don't remember just told me I was a freaking vampire and I am _completely_ freaking OUT!" Bonnie turns and grabs the pillow, tearing it open and throwing the feathers around.

"Aren't I meant to be having the angry breakdown?" Caroline barks, watching her best friend trashing the beautiful room. Bonnie shushes her before hovering her hand over the feathers. One floats up and Caroline burts out a breath of a laugh, watching the rest of the feathers around the room lift up. "So you _are_ a witch?" Caroline whispers, looking around in amazement.

Klaus watches her, memorizing every change in her face. The frenzied panic turns to wonder in her eyes, the frown stretching out in to a smile of true happiness, one he's seen many times. He knows that from this moment, he'd be drawing every part of her face for the rest of his eternity.

The feathers drop and Caroline sits on the edge of the bed. "What happened in that year?" Caroline begs, looking at her mom for help, but receiving silence. She turns to Klaus with desperate eyes and he's shocked that she's considering him.

I don't know the beginning, because you were a vampire when I arrived," he tells her with apologetic shrug. "You were dying, because of Tyler's accident," Bonnie explains. "Damon's a vampire and we made him give you his blood to heal you-"

"Ew!"

"- but there was a doppelganger-"

"The face snatcher things?" Caroline asks and Bonnie pulls a 'sort of' face. "The bloodline of a woman has been passed on, meaning that every 500 years, the girl will take on her form and her blood can be used for magic," Klaus explains. Caroline nods, allowing Bonnie to continue.

"She smothered you with a pillow as a message for Damon and Stefan. You died with blood in your system, so you became a vampire. You woke up and drank from one of the nurses, but you didn't kill her. Then, Damon tried to kill you and Stefan took you under his wing, teaching you how to be a vampire-"

"A bad one," Kol mutters, earning a slap from Klaus.

"Wait, so you two are vampires?" She asks, surprised. "Yes, love," Klaus nods, "We're the Originals. The first to be made. We're over a thousand years old." She frowns as her head begins to spin. She closes her eyes and clutches her head, screaming as the pain begins to shoot through like she's dying.

_The sun burns, she finds out as she removes her hand from the rays. She's drank blood and now she can't go out in the sun. Fear, hunger, pain. Fear, hunger, pain. Fear, hunger, pain. _

_At the carnival, she rips open the carnie's neck and drains him. Lost, afraid, guilty. Lost, afraid, guilty. Lost, afraid, guilty._

_She panics as Katherine comes up to her, warning her about the Original vampire. Fear, alone, threatened. Fear, alone, threatened. Fear, alone, threatened. _

She gasps, feeling a pair of arms around her, keeping her up on the bed. "I don't want to remember," she cries, "It hurts too much." She wraps her arms around Klaus' neck, feeling safe and whole as he holds on to her tightly. "You have to, sweetheart," he whispers, "Because you'll only stop on the bad and you won't remember the good."

She pulls back, looking in to his eyes. "Are you the bad guy?" She asks in such a broken hearted, small voice, that he just wants to say no and take her somewhere safe. But he could never lie to her. "Most of the time," he admits, but she doesn't pull away like he expects. "You don't act like it," she offers, making him smile weakly. "I used to," he whispers, looking away.

"If I remember the bad, but I see the good, then why would I run away," she replies. He looks up and she seems to be just as shocked by her words. "You said that to me two days ago," he breathes, "We were in the kitchen and I was scared you'd leave me and you said that to me." She nods, but it doesn't trigger anything.

"Maybe she has to remember in the right order?" Kol suggests, looking at Bonnie. "I'll call Damon and see if Elena's remembered anything," she sighs, leaving the room with him following. "Are they a thing?" Caroline smiles, watching them playfully fighting outside the doorway. "I think so," he smirks, watching his brother pick up Bonnie and carry her away as she shouts in protest.

"How much more is there to remember?" She asks, fear causing her voice to tremble. "A lot," Liz sighs defeated, looking at her baby girl with sad eyes. "I'll try and remember," Caroline stutters sheepishly. "okay, get some rest," Klaus says quietly, offering her a small smile. She watches him walk out and she looks to her mom.

"I don't know why, but I want him here," she admits sadly. "It's because you love him, even if you don't remember," Liz beams, climbing on to the bed. "Come on, sweetie." Caroline curls up against her mom like she used to as a child and falls asleep, hoping to dream of her memories.

* * *

**AN: Reviews? Hope you like it. I know you'd expect her to freak out, but she still recognises them to be people in her life. There's something drawing her to Klaus. Explained more next chapter.  
**


	14. Midnight Run - Example

**Got a couple of skeletons in my closet  
Couple of skeletons in my bed  
Couple of skeletons in my wallet  
Couple of skeletons in my head**

**- Midnight Run, Example**

She's stood in a long, straight corridor where the walls are continuous doors. There are dates on each one from the night of the accident to the one at the end that has tomorrow written on it. Light swirls out form under the doors with the passing time of each day. She looks at the first door and stares at it. She's drawn to it, even though she has the pull to walk to all the other doors, the ones that lead her to knowing who Klaus is.

Her long, slender fingers wrap around the handle and twist it slowly, cautiously. A bright white light consumes her and she tries to scream as she remembers. Fear, confusion, pain. Aching, thirst, hunger. Lost, alone, desperate.

She remembers the blood, the nurse, Matt. The sun burnt her skin and she watched it smoke. She ran away at night to the carnival. She could make people do what she wanted. She didn't understand - _doesn't_ understand. Damon tried to kill her. Stefan and Elena saved her. Stefan said he'd train her.

She stumbles backwards, out of the doorway as it slams shut. She remembers, tears streaming down her face. Her mouth is wide open but there's nothing coming out. There's no air for her to breathe either. She panics and screams louder.

* * *

She's screaming as her body shoots up in the bed. "Caroline?" Liz shouts in fright, getting up to see her daughter clutching her head as she screams. The bedroom door flies open and Klaus appears in front of Caroline, knelt on the bed and prizing her hands from her head.

He holds her close to his body and she chokes, running out of air in the scream and resorting to whimpering in to his shoulder. His arms are so tight around her that he's scared that he's going to break her in half, but she's clinging on to him so tightly that he knows she needs something this strong to support her.

She pulls away, pushing him and shuffling away. "I don't... I don't understand," she cries, looking between the room full of people. Stefan stands at the foot of the bed, Klaus sat in front of her, Elijah stood int he doorway and her mom sat beside her.

"Damon... He-he r-raped me, why would he do that?" She chokes out, dropping her head in to her hands. "I didn't even know. He did the mind thingy on me. I couldn't do anything! He bit me! Why?" Liz wraps her arms around Caroline and glares at Stefan.

Klaus rises from the bed and grabs Stefan by the throat, pulling him out of the room and tossing him in to the hall. "Why was I not told about this?" He demands in a low voice so Caroline can't hear. "I- I didn't know, they were together but I didn't think he compelled her in to his _bed_! I just thought he compelled her to forget the feeding, not _that_!" Stefan snaps back, running his hand through his hair. "I wouldn't let that happen to her!"

Klaus' jaw clenches and he turns away from Stefan, pacing to calm himself down. He listens to Caroline behind the closed door.

_"Mommy, why did he bite me?"  
"I don't know, sweetie. You never told us about this. I never knew."  
"I don't understand. How is this real?"  
"I don't know that either. It just is and we've been dealing with it for centuries."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Klaus and his family are the first vampires. They're over a thousand. Mystic Falls is the centre of everything supernatural. The founding families were vampire hunters."  
"What the hell else is real, then? Werewolves? Zombies? Witches? Ninja Turtles?"  
Liz laughs lightly and he can't help but smirk.  
"Werewolves and witches are real. No zombies or ninja turtles, though."  
"Damn, I wish I was mermaid or something cool. Like... Sirens. Banshees-"  
"Some things __**are**__ just legends, sweetie."  
"Damn."  
Liz laughs and he listens to Caroline joining in._

Elijah pats his shoulder and leads Stefan downstairs to the family room for a drink. Klaus slides down the wall outside her room and stays the rest of the night. He waits, smiles gratefully when Elijah brings him his sketch pad and graphite. He stays outside, listening to her wimpers as she remembers, but she doesn't wake up and he manages to draw over twenty sketches of her by the time the sun reaches him in the hall.

* * *

They sit at the table in the Mikaelson home and the humans eat breakfast.

"Yeah, I had that dream, too, but I never opened any of the doors," Elena admits sheepishly, "I was too scared to. I just went through the door that made me wake up." Klaus sighs and rolls his eyes, smirking when Caroline subconsciously kicks his shin for him to stop. She looks up at him and blushes once she realises and he just smiles at her.

"So, Barbie's brave and my warrior princess runs away," Damon mutters, "Brilliant." Caroline winces at the reminder that he's here. "Why is he here again?" She asks Klaus, instinctively moving closer to him and her mother in her seat. "Because Elena needs her blankie," Klaus smirks, eyeing Damon up with a warning to back off.

Damon's arms fly up in surrender and he mutters as he walks in to a different room. "Elena, you need to go through those doors," Stefan tells her softly, "It'll help you, and there's nothing to be afraid of, because it's already happened."

She nods slowly and Stefan turns to Caroline. "What else did you remember, Care?" He asks with a weary look. "Erm... The next couple of days. You were helping me, Bonnie hated me but then made me a ring... It wasn't much but I just remember it. It wasn't important stuff. Oh you told me I was basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack."

He laughs and shakes his head. "That was you," he protests, "I said everything was heightened. You were the one that said those words." She lets out a small giggle and looks at Klaus. "I'm sorry, I don't remember anything about you yet," she whispers, looking down.

"It won't be long now, love," he offers, watching her stuff her face with more food. "Did I even _eat_ as a vampire? I'm starving!" She complains, looking at them all as if it were their fault. "Don't look at us like that, you _never stopped_ eating," Stefan laughs as she folds a strip of bacon in to her mouth. "Mmm, I love bacon," she smiles, piling it on her plate.

"You'll get fat," Elena warns teasingly. "I don't care if turn _into_ bacon, this is good," she counters, shoving more in to her mouth. "If you get heart disease, I'm not giving you any sympathy, honey," Liz chuckles as Caroline eats her third poached egg. "I swear, it feels like I've not eaten in years, I don't care," she grumbles, continuing to eat like a starved animal.

* * *

Caroline's sat in his chair listening to music and reading a book. He watches her for a few minutes and smirks as she reaches in to a bowl and grabs a handful of popcorn. She carelessly stuffs her mouth and chews, fully engrossed in to the words on the page.

He can hear her heart beating strongly and it makes him feel vulnerable, because it would be so easy for someone to take her away from him, to take his love and his light and his world away from him.

"I might not be a vampire, but I can still feel you standing there being all creepy," she mumbles, still reading the book. "I didn't want to disturb you," he shrugs, moving in to the room and sitting opposite her. She pulls the earphones from her ears and he smirks, hearing the classical music lightly humming out of it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a grandma, shut up," she mumbles with a crimson blush, just another reminder that she's a fragile human. "I happen to like classical music," he argues. "Yeah, aren't you, like, a billion or something?" She teases.

He chuckles before freezing, remembering her saying the same words a little less than a year ago. "Caroline, do you... remember saying that before?" He wonders aloud. She purses her lips and her eyebrows pull together. "I did get a bit of deja vu when I said it," she admits, "Why? Have I said that before?" He nods and she breaks out in to a smile.

"So I can remember things," she breathes out happily. "I didn't think I'd be able to, but I know the words to everything on my iPod, but I've never heard them before... If that makes sense." She scrunches up her nose but he nods. "I think that your memories are just locked away. You'll remember once you access them, but for now, it's baby steps," he tells her.

She nods excitedly and shifts in the seat. "I was walking around before and I found a room full of painting, but I didn't go in... I kind of got the feeling that I shouldn't go in without asking you," she whispers sheepishly. "It'd make sense, I showed you that room a while back. It's my study," he smiles at the memory she has forgotten.

"I saw a painting, against the wall," she stutters, "It-it was of me, I think. But, my eyes were red and there were veins and stuff... I-I had fangs, too... Was it me?" He nods and watches her blush spread to the rest of her face. "It-it was beautiful." He looks down, smiling at her compliment. "Thank you," he nods gratefully, "I was hoping you'd like it. I, erm, have more paintings, it you'd like to see them?"

He looks up and she's smiling at him. "Of course," she agrees, jumping up and offering him her hand. He takes it and leads her out towards his study excitedly. She'll remember the horrible things he's done soon, but at least she'll remember how he treated her now, too. Maybe, if he's nice enough now, she won't be afraid of him when she remembers how he was at the start.

* * *

**AN: Exams start soon, so I might not update. I hope you check out my other stories whilst I'm gone. Feel free to review. Need a couple of filler chapters until they go to Bora Bora and kick ass.**


	15. Seen It All Before -Bring Me The Horizon

**And I'm drowning in the déjà vu  
We've seen it all before  
I don't wanna do this by myself  
I don't wanna live like a broken record  
I've heard these lines a thousand times  
And I've seen it all before**

**- Seen It All Before, Bring Me The Horizon**

Caroline begins searching through her belongings as Stefan, Klaus and Elijah bring them in. Liz supervises them as Bonnie tries to keep Kol from snooping. "Kol, if you don't get out now, then I'm going to desiccate you," she hisses angrily. "What's that mean?" Caroline asks innocently, not looking to see Bonnie grimace.

"She means that she'll stop his blood from flowing so that it dries out. It causes vampires to... freeze like stone, but it's agony and pure torture," Klaus explains, watching her. She pulls out a pile of journals and leaves them on the desk. "Sounds like you're talking from experience," she whispers, finding herself hurting as she says it. "I am," he answers curtly.

She quickly turns to see him walking out of the room. Kol grabs one of the teddy bears and hops on to the bed, playing with it as Bonnie glowers at him. "You're so annoying, that I want to punch you in the face," she spits, "But I know that'll just hurt my hand more than it'll hurt you!" Caroline allows herself to smile as Kol bursts in to a loud laughter.

She turns back to the journals and picks on up, reading the month written on the side and frowning. Opening it to the first page, she reads through it, sitting herself in the armchair. It reads the month and year she was 'turned'. She skips to the parts she can't remember and begins reading.

_I killed someone. I don't even know his name. Bonnie hates me. She thinks I'm a monster. I couldn't stop. Maybe I am a monster? But... Stefan isn't a monster and he's a vampire. He's helping me. But Damon is. I remember everything he did and I know he'll never apologise._

_Elena knew everything. If she told me, then maybe I'd still be alive. Maybe I wouldn't be this _monster_. I don't know anymore. I killed a man. I killed a man._

_xXx_

_The sunlight was burning me, but Stefan and Bonnie helped. She put a spell on a ring. It's not exactly a pretty thing, but as long I'm not turning in to turkey jerky then I don't care. HE taught me how to catch animals. I feel bad feeding off bunnies and Bambi, but it beats eating people._

_Stefan says I'm basically an insecure, neurotic, control freak on crack... Alright, I said it and he agreed. But he still smiled! But, I had a huge fight with Matt and... my personality is killing me! I'm so jealous and insecure and URG!_

_But... I almost killed Matt because I couldn't control it and he's human and he was bleeding and-_

Caroline stops reading as her head begins to ache, a million needles pricking in to her brain as images flash through her sight. She blinks them away and keeps reading, images crossing her mind.

She broke up with Matt. Katherine used her. Stefan and Elena broke up. There was a plan to get rid of Katherine. Her and her mother fought. Someone was shooting Stefan and Damon and-

"AHHH!" She screams, holding her head and dropping the book to the floor. She's on her knees, curling up as she begins to remember days of her life that's been missing. She keeps screaming, tears pouring down her face, even as a pair of arms encircle her and hold on tightly.

"Witch, do something!" Klaus demands, looking at Bonnie with eyes that are somehow terrified and threatening at the same time. "I can't!" Bonnie shouts back, "She's remembering!" Klaus snarls at her dangerously and Kol pushes Bonnie behind him for protection as Caroline's screams turn to whimpers slowly.

"I don't want to remember anymore," she cries, holding on to him tightly. "It hurts. I don't want to remember. I hate it. I don't want to remember!" He shushes her quietly as Kol escorts Bonnie and Liz away from the room. Elijah lingers for a moment, watching his brother's teary eyes as he stares at the wall behind his love, soothing her as it breaks him.

"You have to remember, love," he croaks desperately, "You have to remember me. Us. I know it hurts, and it's probably going to get worse. You're life hasn't been calm and me entering didn't exactly help you, but you need to remember how you changed me for the better. You need to remember how you made me love you and how you made me human again, Caroline. Please."

She nods slowly against his shoulder before passing out, falling limp in his arms. He closes his eyes, wiping away the single tear that falls down his cheek at the pain caused by his love, his light, breaking slowly in agony.

* * *

_The white hall begins to darken as doors fly open. Wind rushes around her and knocks her down on to the ground. Invisible ropes wrap around her ankles and she feels her heart hammering in her chest as it slowly pulls her down the hall._

_She tries to grab on to one of the open door frames as she's pulled faster and faster. She screams as loud as she can as she hurtles down the hall, doors flying open to shine blood-red lights over her body._

_The hall begins to spiral, twisting a distorting like a horror film as she begins to remember. She feels like her brain is swelling as she holds on to it, as if she can push the pain back down. Her heart is going at an inhuman pace and her body has been torn to shreds with the blasts of her memories._

_Days blur together as they try to figure themselves out. Light and dark blending together as smells overpower her and she's blinded and deafened. She can't feel anything around her as she falls through the door at the end of the corridor. She's swallowed by the emptiness and she's screaming without a sound._

* * *

Klaus runs back in to her room when he hears her screaming again. He stops in the doorway, eyes widening in horror. Blood is seeping through the covers from scratches all over her body as she thrashes around. The white bed is turned crimson as she scratches at her own body.

Bonnie's horrified gasp brings him back to life and he flashes over to her, straddling her waist and pinning her hands down as she screams. "Caroline," he says brokenly, barely above a whisper.

Her blonde hair is matted with blood and sweat. Her angelic face sliced open by her nails and twisted in a gruesome terror. "CAROLINE!" He shouts, voice getting louder with each call until she finally stops, whimpering in pain.

He bites in to his hand and presses his fist so his blood drips in to her mouth. She whines in distaste and turns away from the blood. He takes her chin, careful but forcefully, and continues to drop his blood in to her mouth.

Her skin slowly begins to heal and he bites in to his hand again, squeezing more blood in to her mouth despite her protests. "Come on, love, wake up," he whispers, moving her hair from her face as the skin knits together again.

Her eyes roll around under her eyelids for a few more moments before they open, looking at him confused. "Why are you sat on me?" She croaks, throat sore from the screaming. He nods distantly and climbs off her, allowing enough space for Bonnie to run over and pull her in to a hug.

"Oh my god, Care, what happened?" She cries, pulling back with tears streaming down her face. "What do-" She stops, looking down at the covers and seeing the gashes on her arms sealing again. "Ew!" She shrieks, holding her arm out away from her. "Why did it do that? Why is there blood everywhere? Why do I feel like a hangover? Why is everyone in my room? Why can I remember more stuff? WHY WAS IT ALL RED?" She rambles, about to run a hand over her face when she spots the blood.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She shouts, turning to look at Bonnie but Klaus speaks up. "You healed because I fed you my blood. There's blood everywhere because you were cutting yourself up in your sleep with your nails and we couldn't wake you up. I don't know why you feel like you have a hangover. Everyone is in your room because you were screaming again. We don't know why you remember more stuff. And we don't know what was red so we can't answer the last question."

She nods slowly and peels the covers away from her body, looking down at her ripped clothes that are stained red. "I'll help you shower, Care," Bonnie offers as Liz walks over. They help her up, her legs barely keeping her up, and guide her in to the bathroom as Klaus watches on brokenly.

"You really love her, don't you?" Elijah smiles sadly, appearing next to him as Rebekah walks past them with some fresh clothes for Caroline. "Yes," Klaus whispers, feeling Kol's hand on his shoulder in a weak attempt of supportive. "And I don't know how much I can take of this. She doesn't remember me. She doesn't love me yet. She's losing her mind. I can't- I can't do anything to help her, either. I feel so useless."

Rebekah and Bonnie walk out again solemnly. "Her mother is drawing her a bath because she can barely stand. Your blood helped her heal but she's still so weak. It's like she can't remember how to function properly," Rebekah frowns, looking back at the door.

"You'll think I'm mean for saying it, but not even the pre-vampire Caroline was this weak. She was insecure and neurotic, yeah, but she was strong. It's scaring me how weak she is," Bonnie admits as Kol comes to stand beside her. Klaus nods slowly and sends Rebekah to talk to Clarissa and for Elijah to check on Elena's progress.

He turns and looks out of the window, listening to Caroline's tired, weak voice as she talks to her mother in the bathroom. Kol leaves with Elijah to check on Elena, wanting to torment Damon some before the evening ends, whilst Rebekah walks out with Bonnie to talk to Clarissa.

She sounds so fragile and human that it makes his heart ache. She's still his strong and beautiful Caroline. Her light is still there in her eyes, dimmed but still burning. He feels an overwhelming despair crushing on him as he realises that he's entirely helpless when it comes to helping his love.

* * *

**AN: I'm so happy about the response this has had and I'm so sorry about the wait for the chapter, but I've got my final exams at the moment and lots of revision for things I don't understand anyway. I hope you enjoy. It's a bit... dark, but it's getting me started again and I've found some inspiration.  
**


	16. Swear This Time I Mean It-Mayday Parade

**If luck is on my side tonight**  
** My clumsy tongue will make it right**  
** And wrists that touch**  
** It isn't much, but it's enough**  
** To form imaginary lines**  
** Forget your scars, we'll forget mine**  
** The hours change so fast**  
** Oh God, please make this last  
**

**- I Swear This Time I Mean It, Mayday Parade.**

Klaus walks in to the house and frowns as he hears the loud music and laughter coming from the lounge. It's not that he doesn't like it (well, it could be quieter, seriously? What volume is this on?) but it's strange to hear something like a party during such a time in their lives.

He follows the sound and freezes in the doorway. Elijah sits reading in the corner, ignoring the noise and chaos around him. Kol and Rebekah are jumping on the sofa as Damon and Elena dance in the corner with drinks in their hands.

Caroline and Bonnie are on the other sofa, dancing with Stefan as Kol flashes over and begins dancing with Bonnie. Caroline bounds over to Rebekah and takes her drink, downing it and twirling to the overly loud music.

He slowly makes his way to Elijah, trying not to stare at Caroline in just a tank top and denim hot pants, and pokes his cheek until he looks up. "Niklaus, stop touching me," Elijah grumbles, swatting Klaus' hand away. "What's happening?" He demands confused. "Kol," Elijah shrugs.

"Did somebody say my wonderful name?" Kol slurs, turning too quickly and falling off the end of the sofa. Caroline begins laughing so hard that she almost falls over as Bonnie curls up and beings crying with laughter. Klaus flashes over and grabs Caroline, scooping her up and carrying her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" She whines, slapping him weakly. "You're drunk," he mutters, carrying her up the stairs. "So is Bon-Bon and 'Lena and Stefanie and-"

"Stefanie?" He frowns, looking over and noticing the make-up on Stefan's face. "We made him prettiful," she giggles. "That's not a word, love," he smirks, chuckling when she rolls her eyes dramatically. "Even Kol's drunk, but he had to drink, like, a million drinks," she tells him with a hiccup.

"Yes, love, I'm sure it was a million," he agrees sarcastically. "It was, I'm telling the truths," she promises, nodding along as she looks around the hallway. "You know, you're boring, even my mom let us have the party and she's a Sheriff which means she's the fun police and she takes away the beer and stuff," she complains, glaring at him whilst trying to blink back some of the focus in to her eyes.

"Yes, love, I'm boring, I get it," he shrugs, opening her bedroom door and walking her in to the room. "You're a party pooper," she grumbles as he lays her on the bed. "Yes, I am," he agrees, pulling the covers over her and trying to ignore how ravishing she looks in the skimpy clothing.

"Yes, yes, I'm a party pooper," he agrees, enjoying her beautiful smile and musical laugh as he tucks the covers around her. "You know, you're not that boring," she yawns, "If you were, I wouldn't like you." He grins as he turns and walks to the door.

"Goodnight, love," he whispers, hearing her even breaths as she sleeps.

* * *

Caroline groans as she wakes up, her head pounding with the hangover and the new memories she found last night. She rolls out of bed and changes lazily in to a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt, not bothering to open her eyes until a familiar smell invades her nose.

Her eyes snap open and she looks around the room, finding the source of the smell is the shirt she's wearing. She looks down at it and frowns, realising its man's Henley and not one of her baggy jumpers.

She brings it to her face and breathes it in, smiling as Klaus' smell hits her. She shakes her head and shuffles her way in to the bathroom, washing her hair and pulling it up in to a messy, damp bun before brushing her teeth for what must be at least five minutes until she feels the remains of whatever she drank last night finally go away.

She makes her way downstairs in to the lounge and finds Bonnie nursing her own hangover with some tea as she leans against her hand with her eyes closed. She shuffles over and lays on the sofa, curling up like a cat with her head on Bonnie's lap.

"Urg," Bonnie greets, patting Caroline's shoulder sympathetically. "Oh, come on, ladies, you should be thanking me for the fun last night," Kol tells them, diving in the seat opposite them. "No, Kol, shh, too loud," Caroline whispers, waving her hand in the air. He laughs and the girls groan, holding their heads with the noise.

"Kol, stop being a brat," Rebekah hisses quietly, grabbing his ear and dragging him out of the room. Caroline feels herself being pulled up and she whimpers, not bothering to open her eyes when she smells the tea and Klaus' strong scent. "Drink up, love," he whispers before leaving the girls alone to recover.

"I hate Kol," Bonnie mumbles under her breath. "No you don't," Caroline smirks, sipping the tea as she brings her knees up to her chest and rests against the arm of the sofa. "So, why are you wearing Klaus' shirt?" Bonnie asks after a moment. "I didn't open my eyes as I got dressed, sue me," she laughs pathetically, trying not to damage her head.

"Fair enough," Bonnie yawns, "But I know you like him." Caroline would roll her eyes if they were open. "I don't know him," she mumbles sadly. "You will," Bonnie reassures, "You'll remember and you'll fall more in love with him because he waited for you."

"I'm scared," Caroline finally voices, the thoughts in the back of her mind finally coming out. "Of what?" Bonnie asks, opening her eyes slowly and looking at Caroline. "Of remembering," she laughs nervously, "he keeps telling me to remember him now, because what I'll see at first _is_ him, but it's _not_. And I don't know if I'll be able to tell the difference if he's two different people in my memory and out here now."

"Care, let me explains something," Bonnie says seriously, turning to face her completely as Caroline copies the motion. "When Klaus first came to Mystic Falls, he'd spent a thousand years with his emotions fixated on obsession, rage and blood lust. He was focused on breaking a curse to make him a hybrid. That means he didn't care about anything."

Caroline winces slightly, still little too hungover for the seriousness and far too terrified to learn about all this at the moment - but Bonnie continues.

"Until you. He met you and his creepy psycho walls broke down. It was all for you. You're the first person in a thousand years that he's loved, Caroline, and you helped him become the Klaus that I tolerate because you love him. He's still a maniac sometimes, but he spent almost all of his vampire life being feared because he scared to be loved. Until you."

"So, basically, I was me, he fell in love with me and then I fell in love with him?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "No, more like," Bonnie smirks, "You were you, he fell in love with you, you blew him off a bunch of times because you were with Tyler, Tyler left, you bitch fought with Klaus a few times, you sassed him and _then_ you fell in love with him."

Caroline lets out a small giggle and shakes her head. "Was I mean?" She worries, furrowing her brows. "Justified mean," Bonnie clarifies, "You were scared it was just some _fling_ that he wanted and he was the bad guy and everyone hated him except you. You also had a boyfriend most of the time. Then, you just accepted fate and fell in love with him."

Caroline shakes her head and drinks the last of her tea. "Well, I remembered some more stuff. It wasn't exciting. I think it was a quiet period of time," she shrugs, making Bonnie laugh. "We never had a quiet time," Bonnie chuckles, "But I think I know when you mean. I think you'll remember Klaus soon. I don't know. Maybe you should go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep now! I just woke up and I've had tea and my hair's wet from my shower and I'm sure that had sugar in it so now I'm a bit hyper," she rambles, throwing her arms out and groaning. Bonnie giggles and grabs her hands, pulling them both from the sofa.

"Fine then, we're going in the back yard and I'll show you something," Bonnie tells her with a smile. "Kinky show me, or not kinky show me?" Caroline asks wearily. "Care!" Bonnie whines hopelessly, pulling the laughing blonde behind her. "Magic," Bonnie clarifies, "Not kinky."

"I heard kinky," Kol says, blocking their path in the kitchen. "I said_ not_ kinky, actually," Bonnie corrects sassily, flipping her hair over her shoulder and pulling Caroline out. "I'm the one that said kinky, but there's no kinky," Caroline tells him with a shrug before they disappear out of the door.

"I heard a conversation that involved the word 'kinky' too many times," Klaus mumbles, walking in and making a coffee. "Not kinky," Kol pouts, stomping off to his bedroom like a sex deprived teen. "I'm in a house full of idiots," he hears Elijah exclaim upstairs, making him laugh as he sips his coffee and watches out of the window.

* * *

Caroline's face lights up as she looks around the garden, Bonnie sat before her with her eyes closed. Wind picks up around them as they sit cross-legged on the grass. Leaves swirl to make patterns and shapes, whipping around the girls as the sun shines down on them.

"This is amazing," Caroline breathes, the leaves slowly floating down to form a smiley face on the grass. Bonnie closes her eyes and Caroline feels something pulling her up off the ground. She shrieks as her body begins hovering above the ground by a foot.

A laugh escapes her as Klaus comes to the door worried before smiling softly at her. She lies back carefully and looks up at the sky. "Bon, put me down," she laughs, soon feeling the grass against her body as she spreads out on the ground.

She turns back and smiles at her friend, both of them lying down and looking up at the clouds, talking about nonsense and magic and the times when they'd watch clouds as children. They stay out there for hours until Klaus calls them in to eat something, something so domestic that Bonnie can't help but giggle.

"Never thought I'd hear the big, bad hybrid telling me to come eat my dinner," she teases, walking past him. "I know," he shudders slightly, shutting the door behind them as another strange day comes to an end.

* * *

**AN: Needed to give them a little fun. Couldn't think of a song, so I just used the one I was listening to. I hope you liked, even if it was a bit of a filler chapter. Don't worry, Gi is going be back in action very soon, my lovelies.  
**


	17. Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons

**When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating**

**- Bleeding Out, Imagine Dragons**

Giovanna wakes up with a gasp, eyes bursting open and her body shooting upright. Clarissa connects her mind to Elijah's and tells him to come quickly, opening her eyes to find him stood in the doorway with Klaus.

"Gi? Are you okay?" Klaus asks, coming to her side wearily, searching her for injury. "How much have they remembered?" Giovanna asks, standing up shakily. "Elena's apparently about two night away from restoring it all, whilst Caroline's pushing at a week," he reports, holding her arm steady.

"Get a plane, we're going to Bora Bora tomorrow," she sighs as her daughter begins helping her out of the room to the lounge. "Esther took me under," she tells them, "she tried to keep me from waking up and performing the spell, but I fought her off. Just stab me in the stomach or something next time, Uncle Nik."

He frowns and looks at Clarissa who simply rolls her eyes and tells him that she's being dramatic. He nods unsure and they sit in the lounge where Caroline was left. Her eyebrow rises and Klaus comes to her side. "My... Step-niece," he introduces, "She's the one that did the spell." She nods slowly and sits back in the chair. "I remember you telling me the other day, but I don't _actually_ remember," she grumbles, pouting as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"You'll remember soon, sweetie," Gi smiles weakly. "Just... sleep it off." Caroline rolls her eyes as Klaus smirks at Giovanna. "Always one for a bit of dark humour, you know that, Uncle," Gi teases before resting her head on Clarissa's shoulder.

"Now, get the doppelgänger and we'll take some of her blood," she orders. Elijah disappears a moment later and Caroline tenses, sitting up a little freaked out about the casual talk of stealing her friend's blood. "Relax, Caroline, it's just enough to fill up a blood bag. Less than they take for a blood donation," Klaus soothes, coming by her side and sitting on the arm rest.

"I still don't like it," she mumbles, looking away. "I'm sick of still not knowing you or most of this stuff! It's frustrating!" She drops back dramatically against his arm and he pulls her against his side, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"I have your memories in my mind," Giovanna tells them, causing them to look at her confused, "It's a tricky spell. Basically, your memories are trapped inside me by magic that's binding us together. If you want, I can give you them back."

Caroline nods eagerly and he releases her, letting her bound over to Giovanna. "Are you okay to do it?" Caroline asks skeptically, "I mean, you look like you're going to collapse." Giovanna laughs it off, pushing her hair from her face. "Sweetheart, I'm fine," she smiles, tucking Caroline's hair behind her ear.

Her smile falls from her face and she stares in to Caroline's eyes seriously. "This might hurt a little," she warns before placing her fingertips on Caroline's head and losing her mind through Caroline's eyes.

Blue irises blur in to black pupils before spiralling manically in to a corridor lined with doorways, most of them opened. Caroline stands beside Giovanna in the corridor, both looking towards a golden door at the end where they'll exit.

"Like I said," Giovanna says, her voice sounding warped and far away despite her standing next to Caroline, "This may hurt." She begins chanting in Latin and the doors fly open, throwing light at Caroline as she screams.

Giovanna opens her eyes and stares at the woman stood at the other end of the corridor. Her long strawberry-blonde hair whipping in the wind she creates with her magic. Her eyes focused on Caroline and her arms pointed to the doors.

"ESTHER! STOP!" Giovanna roars, turning her attention to the Original witch as she defends herself and Caroline.

* * *

Klaus rises from his seat panicked as Caroline begins screaming, blood trickling from her nose and eyes. Her scream turns in to gurgling as she chokes on blood. "CAROLINE!" He yells, coming to her side and shaking her.

"_Stop, Klaus, she'll be fine!" _Clarissa tells him calmly. "NO! She's human and weak and she's hurt!" He yells back, causing her to step back for a moment. Clarissa sighs and lays a hand on her mother's shoulder as Caroline's eyes roll in to the back of her head.

He's terrified as he watches Caroline choking on her own blood, thin lines of red streaming out of her eyes and then gushing from her nose. "Caroline," he whispers, holding up her head when she slumps.

Her eyelids close and Giovanna pulls back, gasping when she looks at Caroline. "Esther came in. When I opened the doors, I meant for them to open one at a time and Esther opened them all at once," Giovanna explains as Klaus lies Caroline on the floor.

He looks down her throat and sees it clogged with thick blood. He flashes out of the room for barely a second before returning with a syringe. He orders Clarissa to pull out his blood as he sets Caroline's head on his lap.

He barely feels the needle in his forearm or the blood being taken out. His mind is buzzing and drained of any thought other than to save Caroline. He grabs the syringe, the light fading in her eyes every passing second - his hope and humanity dying with her.

If he loses her, that's it. He'll never love again, not after Caroline. It took a thousand years to love her, and he'll never do it again if he loses her. His feisty baby-vampire with a sharp tongue and the Original hybrid wrapped around her finger. Nobody could compare to her; her light, her beauty, her strength. Nobody comes after Caroline.

He jabs the syringe in to her heart and injects his blood in to her, muttering soothing words in to her ear and rocking her back and forth. "Sweetheart, please wake up," he pleads, resting his forehead against hers. "Please, please, wake up. I need you. I need you to say it, even just for the last time. Please, wake up and say something."

There's a beat of silence, Giovanna's tears soaking in to her shirt sleeve as she holds her face ashamed and broken. Clarissa sits with her, looking away from the scene as if she's intruding on their moment - their final moment - by watching helplessly.

"Nik," a weak voice coughs. He pulls his head from hers and she looks up at him confused and dazed. "Why are you crying?" She asks, running her hand along his jaw with her face contorted with concern.

"You almost died," he chokes out, pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck. "I appear to be doing that a lot lately," she sighs, smiling when he chuckles weakly against her skin. "Hey, Nik," she calls, drawing patterns on his back over his shirt. "Hmm?" He asks, not bothering ot move. "I love you," she whispers.

He pulls back, hope swimming amongst his teary eyes. "I remember, and I love you," she tells him with a small smile. "I love you, too," he breathes, grabbing her face and kissing her senseless as Giovanna and Clarissa leave to get Elena's blood as she and Elijah enter the house.

"She remembers, just give them a minute," Giovanna warns Elijah, leaving him with Clarissa in the hall as she guides Elena away. Elijah sighs and offers his arm to Clarissa, talking to her silently through their minds about grimoires as they go to his study.

He tries, desperately, to ignore the noises that now emanate from Klaus' bedroom... Obviously they required a bed...

* * *

**AN: She remembers. Yay. I couldn't be bothered with her not remembering and I want to get them to Bora Bora ASAP. Sorry for the flimsy time schedules, but this isn't my favourite story. I much prefer writing Leap of Faith. **


	18. Who Are You Really - Mikky Ekko

**Who, who are you really?  
And where, where are you going?  
I've got nothing left to prove  
Cause I've got nothing left to lose  
See me bare my teeth for you  
Who, who are you?**

**- Who Are You Really, Mikky Ekko**

They sit on the plane to Bora Bora, Klaus' siblings coming with them. "Why are we having a family vacation again?" Kol sighs bored as he throws his magazine on the table. "I need distractions if Esther tries to fight us. You can fight her off whilst I perform the spell," Giovanna explains for the millionth time.

"What do I do?" Bonnie frowns confused. "You're there to link our energy together. If I link descendants of the founding families then we're more powerful than Esther," she tells the little witch. "Then, Caroline will be a witch?" Rebekah asks in confirmation. "No, Caroline will be the Original Witch," Gi corrects, "She'll have all the powers, control and spells."

Caroline rests her head on Klaus' shoulder, linking their fingers together and running circles on the back of his hand until his body begins to relax. She soon falls asleep with him drawing patterns on her arm with his finger tips.

"Will it hurt her?" Klaus asks, looking down at Caroline. "It might," Giovanna admits, "I've only seen one of my daughters do this spell once before, but anyone who has been a part of a magic transfer has survived. Many new generation witches actually get their powers from angered spirits having their powers taken from them."

Klaus nods slowly and he tucks her hair behind her ear, watching her chest rising and falling with necessary breaths that come with her new living state. "Will she still be vulnerable?" His shaky voice questions.

The siblings look between each other, the raw vulnerability coming from him shocking them all. "No, she'll only be killed if beheaded or stabbed by the Original daggers. Stakes, knives and bullets will wound her and she can go unconscious but she'll never die. She'll also have so much power that it's unlikely that anyone will get close enough to hurt her anyway," Giovanna tells him honestly, admiring her uncle's love for the girl.

* * *

The white sand and the turquoise waters are a paradise in anyone's eyes, but what the island leaves you feeling is something different. Though the sky is clearer than ever, the group climb out of the plane knowing that a storm is coming. Even as a human, Caroline can sense the unease the island itself has.

A man walks over to them, smiling at Clarissa and Giovanna before kissing them both on the cheeks, his arm around Gi's waist. "I'm Austen," he introduces, turning to look at Bonnie. "I'm glad my sister's lineage turned out so well. My own are... tricky." Clarissa rolls her eyes and swats at him before stomping off. "LANGUAGE, YOUNG LADY!" He shouts, scolding her.

"Now, shall we go home?" he suggests, walking hand in hand with Giovanna as the group walk behind them. They walk along an abandoned part of the island towards a large cave in the hill.

Austen is a tall, dark skinned man with thick black hair and small dark green/brown eyes. He's well built and has a confidence in him that comes with being a Bennett and a vampire. Giovanna waves her free hand and the cave lights up with torches lining the stone walls.

"Welcome to our home," Giovanna calls, her voice echoing as they step in to an opening. It looks like the inside of the small hill is completely hollow. A chandelier hangs over them from the ceiling, candles in glass holders burning brightly. They stand in the lounge, a carpeted floor with painted walls. There's three sofas with two little girls sprawled out over one of them watching the large television.

"Girls, introduce yourselves," Giovanna orders as she begins cleaning. "Stop nesting, Giovanna," Austen sighs, going after her as she disappears in to another room. The two girls come up to the group and smile, one older than the other by a year or two.

"I'm Kalina," the taller one announces, "This is Sophia. We'll show you to your rooms whilst mummy fusses." She grabs Klaus and Caroline by the hand, leading them away from the group as Sophia grabs Elijah and Kol, taking them to their room. Clarissa comes out and leads Rebekah and Bonnie to their rooms, apologising for her sisters' forwardness.

Klaus and Caroline are shown to a room with a large four poster bed and light oak furnishings. There's a balcony cut through the wall with glass doors and curtains. "Nobody can see this island," Kalina tells them proudly, "It's hidden so that mummy can raise a family constantly without people noticing she doesn't age. If you need anything, she'll be in the nursery. Mummy and daddy want another baby so mummy's getting ready. Daddy calls it nesting."

She turns and skips away, Caroline smiling as she watches after her. "You want one," he states, wrapping his arms around her waist and looking down at her. "Maybe," she drawls, fluttering her eyelids adorably. "When this is all over, we could get the spell from Giovanna and try," he whispers, his voice husky as he smiles down at her.

"You want children?" She asks shocked, "I thought you'd be scared that they'd be a weakness." He shrugs, nuzzling her neck. "I think they'll turn in to hybrids," he tells her, "like Giovanna. They'll be safe and strong and protected... and loved. IF you want children, then I want children."

She smiles up at him when he pulls away, her lips pressing against his. He pushes her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed frame and he can lower them both on to the mattress. "STOP!" Someone shouts from behind the door, banging on it hard. "Get out here and _sto-oooooop!_"

Caroline groans as Klaus flashes to the door and puches Kol in the face, sending him flying across the room in to the back of the sofa. "You're making it worse," she sings, walking past him and patting his shoulder. "I'll kill him and I'll make it look like a bloody accident," he snarls, glaring at Kol.

They walk in to the main area and sit down, listening to Giovanna and Austen's plan. When Sophia brushes past Caroline's hand she jumps, turning to look at her wide eyed. "You're a wolf," she states confused. "No, I'm not," Caroline frowns, looking over at Giovanna. "Caroline, pass me your hand," Giovanna orders, looking at little Sophia who is pouting and muttering that she's right.

Caroline sighs and places her hand in Giovanna's listening to the little mumblings of Latin. Gi pulls back a second later with narrowed eyes. "You have the wolf gene," she tells Caroline, the blonde's eyes bulging out of her sockets. "What? But- No," Caroline stutters.

"Told you," Sophia sings, skipping past until Kalina hits the back of her head and they begins fighting. Austen walks over and pulls them apart, sending them to their rooms despite their whines of protest.

"What does that mean, then?" Klaus asks, leaning forward in his seat as Caroline slumps next to him getting lost in her own world. "She'll be a hybrid, witch and wolf," Gi informs, "She'll have super senses and strength as well as her magic. She'll be able to turn whenever she want, but not when she's pregnant."

"It must've been my dad," she mumbles, looking at Giovanna, "But he's killed vampire. Does that not count?" Gi shakes her head and explains that vampires are already dead, he would've had to kill a human. "Why your dad?" Kol asks confused. "My mom's the sheriff, she's killed a couple guys that tried to rob the bank. They were armed and had hostages. It couldn't have been her," Caroline tells them all.

"Well, looks like we'll have to change the spell a little to adapt to your wolf side," Austen claims, scratching his chin. "Caroline's killed, does that mean she'll turn on the full moon?" Bonnie asks, looking at her best friend with a wince. "Most likely, but the change from vampire to human may have affected it. We might have to unlock it, or it might unlock itself," Austen sighs, scribbling notes on the paper.

"We'll leave you three to plan," Klaus says, pulling Caroline from the sofa and indicating for everyone but Bonnie to leave Gi and Austen. "I think I'll stay," Kol dismisses, sitting cross legged before the two witches and Austen silently.

"His obsession with witches is annoyingly inconvenient," Klaus grumbles. "Only because he's defying you," Caroline teases knowingly before leaning up to his ear. "He's also the only one brave enough to knock on the door," she purrs quietly to him. A growl escapes him and he vamps them to their room, her laughter lingering behind them.

* * *

**AN: Daddy Forbes had a secret. Dun dun dun... Don't worry, they'll perform the spell soon enough and all will be (sort of) well.  
**


	19. Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes

**I'm gonna fight 'em off  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talkin' to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette**

**- Seven Nation Army, The White Stripes**

The full moon shines on the white sand of the beach, making it look like glitter beneath them all. Caroline stands inside a pentagram with Giovanna and Austen whilst the Mikaelson siblings wait on the edge for an attack. Bonnie steps over the lines and looks up at the moon just as it reaches it's apex. Klaus can feel it calling out to him, for him to change and obey it, but he refuses, he needs to focus on keeping his Caroline safe and-

Caroline begins screaming, dropping to her knees as her spine snaps out of pace. "Well, shit," Austen exclaims, flashing out of the pentagram. "Start the spell, Gi," he calls out. "I thought you said the change would affect her transformations!" Klaus roars, watching as Caroline's bones snap and her eyes glow a dazzlingly bright blue. "I said it might, but judging by her eyes... She's an alpha female," Austen tells him, crouching in front of Caroline from the other side of the circle. "What?" Klaus demands with a confused frown.

"She's your mate," Giovanna tells him, her hands linked with Bonnie's. The wind begins to rush around them all. "She's an alpha female, you're an alpha male. Her bonding to the moon is stronger than others so it wouldn't have been affected. Now, shut up and focus, Nikkie boy!" Klaus rolls his eyes at the nickname, only to wince when Caroline lets out another piercing scream that turns in to a loud howling.

He looks back to her and his eyes widen. Stalking around the witches, a pure gold and white wolf pads silently in the sand. Glowing blue eyes with golden rings inspect the girls like they're pray, head tilting this way and that to size them up. Klaus growls slightly when she moves towards them, only to have her turn to him and snap her teeth at him. He raises his eyebrows and watches worriedly as she turns back to the girls. Her pink nose twitches as she smells them, her tongue coming out to lick Bonnie's hand before nuzzling the younger witch's side.

Bonnie looks down at the wolf and smiles as Caroline rubs her head against Bonnie's hip peacefully. "Stop distracting me, Care," Bonnie teases, earning a small huff from the wolf before she stalks off to the edge of the circle where Klaus stands. "Hello, love," he smirks, her tongue dropping out of her mouth in a dopey smile.

"Isn't this sweet," a voice drawls as Bonnie and Giovanna start their chanting. Caroline's lips pull back as she snarls at Esther, nose brushing the edge of the barrier that holds her in the circle. "Don't bother, you'll die before you finish your first full moon," Mikael grinds out, appearing on the other side of the circle to Esther. Kol and Elijah face him as Rebekah and Klaus face Esther. "Did you think I would come alone? Let another abomination walk the Earth? Let you _love_ someone, Niklaus? You are a monster and you do not deserve it," Esther spits out, stepping forward and raising her arms.

Clarissa and the girls appear on top of a sand dune, trapping Esther's magic inside herself. The Original witch begins choking, the magic pressed inside herself so tightly that she can no longer breathe. "ESTHER!" Mikael roars, eyes set on the children. He moves to flash over to them, only to be speared in the back by a long stake. He spins around to meet Austen's glare. "Stay away from my daughters, you fucker," Austen snarls, firing another stake in to Mikael's chest. He grunts, holding back his pain as the vervain soaked stakes begin poisoning his blood.

Rebekah grabs Esther's arms and she tosses her mother in to the circle for the witches to finish their spell. Caroline snarls as Esther tries to rise, her golden paws slamming on to the woman's shoulder so hard that her claws breaks through the skin. Blood soaks her fur as she bares her teeth at the woman responsible for her mate's pain and suffering, the man responsible for killing him now being attacked by Elijah and Kol with Austen firing more vervain stakes in to the Original's body.

"You won't get away with-" Esther's empty threat gives way to a scream as Caroline bites in to her neck, sending wolf venom through the witch's body as she begins tearing out the woman's throat. Her screams blend in to gurgles as blood pours from her mangled throat. Giovanna and Bonnie shout loudly, their spell coming to a close. "KILL HER NOW!" Austen shouts, finally giving Caroline what she wants.

The wolf tears out Esther's throat before ripping her body apart. She ignores the woman's blood filled screams and Mikael's accompanied roars for his wife. Klaus watches his mate tearing ruthlessly at the woman that never stopped Mikael's abuse or even bothered to comfort him afterwards. He looks away from the blood soaked wolf as she tears off Esther's arm and looks at Mikael. He watches helplessly as his wife and love is torn to pieces by his bastard's mate, his arms held back by Kol and Elijah with Rebekah gripping a stake in to his chest from behind.

"You've taken _everything_ from me!" Mikael roars as Klaus walks over to him. "I took nothing from you," Klaus replies calmly. "You destroyed any chance you had with your children the moment you laid a hand on me. You lost your wife as soon as you killed us and turned us in to monsters. You've turned her from the woman you married in to the woman who stops at nothing to kill her children and ruin any ounce of happiness they get. You have nothing. Not even your wife."

Lightning flashes across the sky, dark cloud forming overhead with rain lashing down over the beach. Mikael's eyes flick up to the sky and the moment they do, Klaus' hand is in his chest. Mikael's eyes widen and he looks straight in to Klaus' eyes. "I hope you watch me live happy life, Mikael," Klaus says quietly but powerfully, "I hope you watch as we all have a long, happy life... because I know that will kill you." His arm draws back, pulling the heart from Mikael's chest.

The grey desiccated body falls, slowly swallowed up by sand along with the heart Klaus tosses away. He turns to his blood stained wolf as she howls in pain. Caroline's bones begin to break again as she turns human and Klaus finds Elijah's jacket being thrust in to his hands. "Cover her up," Elijah prompts, pushing Klaus before the hybrid flashes over and steps over the circle. "It'll be over soon," he whispers, covering Caroline's body as she turns back in to her human form.

Her head snaps up, her howls dying off in to a strangled cry. She collapses against him, panting for breath as she closes her eyes. Giovanna comes over to her and helps Caroline slip in to Elijah's jacket before buttoning it up for her. "I'm not going to lie, this will hurt more than your transition," Giovanna tells her, resting her hands on either side of Caroline's face before the poor blonde has time to process anything.

"Rebekah, hold her ankles down," Bonnie orders, "Klaus, hold her arms and Elijah hold her thighs." Rebekah and Elijah flash over to do as their told whilst Kol flashes over to hold Bonnie to him. Caroline's screaming now is more unbearable than when she was turning.

Her blood begins boiling as magic is transferred in to her. She tries thrashing around to escape the pain, but she's held down by impossibly strong grips. Her brain feels like it's tearing itself apart, her skin burning like she's back in that vervain shower her father threw her in. Her lung fail her and she gasps for air, her heart racing so much that she feels it throughout her entire body.

Then silence. Klaus finally opens his eyes, pushing her hair from her face as he looks down at her. Elijah and Rebekah stand up, Austen pulling Giovanna from the ground. "It's done," Giovanna nods before fainting with exhaustion. "She'll be awake by the morning," Bonnie says softly, directing her words to everyone whilst she watches Klaus carefully. Kol's arm is still around her waist and she finally realises just how tired she is when she practically falls in to him whilst trying to walk. He scoops her up, walking with Austen who carries an unconscious Giovanna back to their home.

"Come, Niklaus," Elijah says softly, "We need to get Caroline inside." Klaus nods, carefully gathering the blonde in to his arms whilst pulling Elijah's jacket to cover her; he's lucky she's smaller and it reaches mid-thigh. "Nik?" Caroline's tiny murmurs, eyes opening a fraction to find him. "You're alright, my love," he smiles weakly, "Go back to sleep." She nods, head rolling to the side until she's nuzzling his neck.

* * *

Caroline wakes up with a deep groan, her entire body aching as if she's been hit by a truck. "Caroline, are you okay?" Klaus asks, pushing her hair off her face. She blinks awake and meets his eyes with pouty lips. "No," she whines, letting him pull her to him and kiss her. "You will be soon," he smiles, kissing her deeply. She feels that warm tingle in her stomach again, that safe feeling of home whenever she's in his arms mixed with the arousal of needing him.

The light bulb bursts above them and she pulls away, wincing as the candles die down from around the room. "Maybe I should let Giovanna teach you control before we make love again," he offers with a smirk. "Urg," she groans, burying her face in the pillows. "You're lucky I'm a fast learner when I want to be," she claims, her voice muffled in to the pillows. "Well, you're lucky that I'm also a patient man," he smirks, trailing his finger up the back of her thigh and up her back, a shiver running through her spine.

"Why am I naked?" She demands, turning slightly to glare at him. "Because," he purrs, kissing her neck and enticing a groan from her. The candles flare up again and he pulls away. "I'll stop before we set the room on fire," he whispers, kissing behind her ear quickly before he gets out of bed wearing only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. His smirk grows in to a smug smile when the flames flicker and rise slightly whilst he puts on some jeans. "We still have to wait," he practically sings, walking out of the room as he pulls on his shirt. "I hate you," she hisses at his retreating form. "No you don't," he laughs as he walks in to the living area.


	20. A Thousand Years - Christina Perri

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**- A Thousand Years, Christina Perri.**

* * *

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Caroline and Klaus have finally moved out of Giovanna and Austen's home, heading to England to live a life in the middle of nowhere with nobody around. She groans as she shifts in her seat on the private jet, muttering as she gets kicked for the millionth time. "If you don't stop it then I'm leaving you," she grumbles to her swollen stomach, her triumphant smirk falling off her face when one of the babies kicks her in the ribs painfully. "How are you in my ribs?!" She hisses before dropping her head back against the leather back rest whilst Klaus chuckles from his seat next to her.

"Do you find my pain amusing, Mr Mikaelson?" She growls, eyes glowing with false anger. "No, Mrs Mikaelson," he smirks, kissing her soundly on the lips. "Mommy! Daddy!" A young girl cries from in front of them. "Yes, baby?" She asks, resting her head on his shoulder as she looks at the little blonde girl playing with her foot nervously. "I, erm, when do we land? I don't like this thing," she mumbles, causing Caroline and Klaus to smile. "Soon, sweetie," Caroline promises as Klaus leans forward and brings the girl to his lap.

"Mommy, how many babies are there in your belly?" She asks, rubbing Caroline's stomach lovingly and gently. "Four," Caroline smiles, watching the little blonde eyebrows shoot up. "But there's already three of us," she gasps, turning to her brothers who grapple on the floor for claim of a toy.

"Boys, no fighting," Klaus scolds, both of the blonde haired boys freezing an turning to their father. "Sorry, daddy," they both sighs as they shove off each other and walk over, handing the toy to their father so he can decide. "Here you do, sweetheart," Klaus smirks, handing the toy to Eliza who skips off happily with her brothers pouting at her retreating form. "Henry, Will, no sulking," Caroline soothes them by scratching behind their ears softly.

"They're wolves and you treat them like puppies," Klaus mutters before they run off on a sneak attack of their sister. "They're my babies, of course I do," she replies before slipping her arm around his shoulders and scratching behind his ear a little rougher than she did with their sons. He hates to admit it, but he really likes when she does that. "Stop it," he mumbles pathetically as he closes his eyes with a smile tugging at his lips. She giggles and kisses his cheek before slipping her arm from around him and snuggling in to his chest.

"I miss being able to turn," she sighs, rubbing her giant stomach. "We'll be able to soon enough. Bonnie and Kol are at the house already moving in the furniture. They'll keep the kids occupied and once you've given birth to the cubs we'll run through the forests that surround the house," he promises, kissing her jaw lovingly. "I hardly think that you can call it a house, Nik," she laughs as she shakes her head, "More like a small castle." He chuckles with her and shrugs smugly. "It's nothing," he tries to play it off but she scoffs. "It's not nothing! It has forty bedrooms and two indoor pools. _Don't _get me started on the bathrooms, parlours and ballrooms we have! Also, we have hundreds of acres of land! I mean, come on, there's so much of it that we'll be living there for centuries to come and I'll still find something new!"

He laughs and kisses her to stop her ramblings. "I love you," he smiles, nuzzling her nose with his. "I love you, too," she beams back, nipping at his mouth before kissing him.

Caroline bounces one of the babies in her arms as Klaus' hands slide up her sides. "I will never see something more beautiful than you holding on of our children," he purrs in to her ear, kissing her sweetly along her jaw. She smirks and bends forward, pushing in to him as she puts the baby girl in to the crib. He wraps his arms around he waist and suddenly she's lay on their bed, his hands ripping open her shirt and his lips descending upon her breasts. "Nik," she breathes, burying her hands in his hair.

She moans as he makes his way down her stomach, tearing off her shorts and panties. His tongue teases her centre, her cries filling the room. The burnt sage in the wood keeps the noise out, thank god, so her loud cries can't be heard by their kids or Bonnie and Kol (who, admittedly, are doing the same thing).

She comes undone, her taste filling his mouth as he growls, sending another wave of pleasure through her. She pulls him up by the hair and kisses him, ridding him off his clothes before shoving him on to his back and slamming on to him. They both scream out at the sudden feeling of him filling her, the first time since she's had the kids. She moves fast and hard, bringing them both to their release as she throws her head back and he bites her neck. When she drops her head, her eyes glow blue and short fangs extend from her mouth. She sinks her fangs in to the other side of his neck, blood sharing and marking each other as the mates they are.

She rolls on to her back with him resting his head on her stomach. "If I get pregnant so soon after those four, I'm going to die," she grumbles, running her fingers through his damp hair as he chuckles breathlessly. "I love you, Caroline," he sighs contently. "I love you, Niklaus," she replies before they fall asleep together.

* * *

**ONE CENTURY LATER**

Caroline and Klaus sit in a café in Rome with their twin sons, the latest in their spread out lot. "Hey, mom," a voice whispers behind her before Eliza, their first born and a hybrid, sits down. "I was shopping with Aunt Kat and Elena. I'm so glad you and Gi found a way to keep Elena alive and human. Derek was in an accident and I had to use Elena's blood on him." Caroline gasps ad holds Eliza's hand. Derek is Eliza's son, all her children have the same spell that Caroline does but altered to allow them to breed with anyone. "I'm so sorry," Caroline whispers, kissing Eliza's hand. "No worries, at least he'd turned sixteen. It was all he was going on about. That and the school football game," Eliza laughs.

Their daughter transitioned on her thirtieth birthday, so she looks older than her parents despite Klaus being over 1000 years older and Caroline 23 years older (wow, that is a huge age gap). She has Caroline's hair and face with Klaus' eyes and dimples. At first glance, Eliza looks like Caroline's older sister; it's only when Klaus is next to her do you see the resemblance to him.

Eliza is like her mother, witch and werewolf hybrid. They both use their powers for good and only kill when necessary to protect themselves or their family. The Mikaelsons are all over the world; lawyers, doctors, politicians, rulers... Klaus has everything he has always wanted - loyalty from his followers, family, power and friends. He has it all because of his beautiful mate that smiles at him knowingly.

The world may know of the supernatural now, all fear dissolved after Henry became President of the United States fifty years ago. He's been in power for many years and has turned the world around. The world is a better place with Mikaelson as a highly respected name that nobody abuses. Claiming to be a Mikaelson when you're not can lead to death around the world.

Everyone knows who they are, the Originals and the hybrid's mate. They're the most powerful creatures on Earth and are now respected more than feared. Blood is no longer glanced at nervously when drank in public places, witches are growing in strength thanks to Caroline's leadership, vampires are compelled in to reform if they step out of line, The Five have been destroyed by humans loyal to the Vampire Royals... The world is safe and right, their family is safe and whole.

* * *

**AN: Thats it, ta da! Now, I'm setting up a poll for you guys to vote what you are interested in.**

**I'm thinking of:**

**I Found You, You Found** **Me:**_AU. Caroline Forbes is a mystery wrapped in an enigma. She knows all about him, is best friends with his brother and keeps secrets from him. After saving him from one of the Five during his first hybrid shift, she tags along with Kol to build his army. When it doesn't go to plan, will she find the solution? Why is he drawn to her? Why is she here? What is she and why is she loyal to a monster like himself?_

**School of Immortals:**_AU. Stefan and Caroline Salvatore were brought to a boarding school in the middle of nowhere after their parents were shot in their home - Stefan was four and Caroline was a baby. The Mikaelsons are teachers, indestrucatble vampires and a hybrid that teach young people how to control their supernatural powers and blend in to the background of human society where thy secretly rain supreme. Think of it as X-Men but better._

**Kidnapped But Saved:  
**_AU/AH. "How did you even end up in this business?" Klaus asks as he sits watching her pick at her dinner. "I killed someone who hurt me. I had to run and Alaric took me in to protect me. I've never regretting anything more," she mumbles. "You regret killing the person who hurt you?" He frowns confused. "No, I regret not killing alaric when I had the chance," she growls out, stabbing her fork in to the meat in disgust.  
_

**New Images:**_AU/AH. Caroline Forbes is sick of being America's sweetheart. She's 21 an constantly seen as some pre-teen styled queen because she began her media career as a child. She wants out and her best friends are going to help her. Klaus Mikaelson gets turned down for yet another job after yet another director looks in to his reckless and uncaring personal life of one night stands and drunken misbehaviour. His friends and siblings promise to help him change his image. Maybe the only way the two can change is when they're with each other and their true colours shine.  
_

**I'm not being bias or anything but I prefer New Images and I Found You, You Found me. I think I'll do two, an AU/AH and an AU like I did with this story and Leap of Faith. Sorry for the long AN. *Pats head awkwardly but affectionately.* POLL ON MY PAGE!  
**


	21. Results!

**AN: **Sorry that you think this is a secret new chapter or something but it isn't. The poll is closed. I know it's only been a couple of days but with lots of people messaging me on Tumblr, too, I've got two clear winners with there results.

**I Found You, You Found Me: **10 votes

**School of Immortals: **16 votes

**Kidnapped But Saved: **7 votes

**New Images: **20 votes.

So, I'll be writing School of Immortals and New Images.


End file.
